A Life To Remember
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Sarah deals with cancer and pregnancy. She is married to Kyle in this story. Reviews are welcome.
1. Reunion

Date: Friday 4-10-2009

Place: Zeira Corp-The Basement

John (standing in the time bible): He's got her chip, he's got her

Sarah (stepping out of the bubble): John, we can't ...

John (pleading): MOM..

Sarah: I'll stop it

(The time portal containing John and Catherine Weaver disappears. Sarah fades to black before John's eyes)

Date: Friday 4-10-2027

(Naked and cold, John and Catherine arrive in the year 2027)

John (looking around for Cameron's body): Where is Cameron? Where is her body?

Catherine: It doesn't go through

(John finds a coat laying down on the ground and puts it on. Cameron is already fully dressed)

Scene: The Present time-Zeira Corp

Sarah (crying): John..

James: If you miss him so much, why didn't you chase after him?

Sarah (sniffling): I had to set him free

James: So what is your game plan?

Sarah (checking her watch): It is five o'clock so Savannah must be ready to be picked up from gymnastics class

James (looking at Cameron's body): What are we going to do with Cameron's body

Sarah (carrying Cameron out the basement): We are going to burn the body

James (following Sarah out of the basement): What if robots try to murder us?

Sarah (yelling): Just follow my lead and we won't have any problems, ok?

James: Alright, I trust you

Scene: The Future

(Catherine and John hear footsteps walking toward them)

Fuller (shouting in the distance): Got one! Got one!

John: Please I'm not metal

Fuller: Don't move. Don't move.

John: Please. I swear, I'm not..

Fuller: cause I'll blast you.

Thirty two year old Derek Reese: Stand down

John: Derek...

Derek: Yeah

John: John...John Connor

Derek (turning to his friends): Anybody know the name John Connor?

Men and Fuller: No

Derek (to John): Hmm! You know what? You are gonna be famous. My brother is back, you are wearing his coat.

Scene: The Present Time-Savannah's gymnastics studio

Savannah (getting into the jeep): Hello, Ms. Sarah and Mr. Ellison

Sarah: Hello, Savannah

James: Hello, Savannah

Savannah (worried): Where is my mommy? She was suppose to pick me up from gymnastics class today.

Sarah (driving the jeep out of the parking lot): Your mom decided to go on a business trip the last minute. She left Mr. Ellison and me in charge of you until she returns back home.

Savannah (with hesitance): Well...ok

James: Don't worry, Savannah, you are in good hands

Scene: The Future

(John turns around and sees twenty four year old Kyle Reese walking toward him. Nineteen year old Allison Young and her dog follow closely behind Kyle. Allison bends down to stroke her dog's fur and John locks eyes with hers)

Kyle (studying John): You look very familiar

John: I can say the same thing about you

Kyle (looking at his coat on John): You are wearing my coat

John (beginning to take off the coat): I apologize for wearing your coat, I don't have any clothes of my own to wear.

Kyle: You can wear my coat, I don't need it anyway.

John (pulling the coat tighter around his body): Thanks

Kyle (with a smirk): No problem

Scene: The Present Time-The highway

James: Sarah, where are we going?

Sarah: We are going to Mexico

Savannah (complaining): I am hungry

Sarah: I guess we will have to stop somewhere to get something to eat then

Savannah (staring at Cameron's corpse): What happened to Cameron?

Sarah: Its complicated

Savannah: I don't understand why things in life always have to be so hard and complicated?

James: Savannah, I agree with you

Sarah (looking in her rear view mirror): I don't understand why this son of a bitch keeps riding on my ass

James: I never knew the great Sarah Connor could have road rage. Sarah, please watch your language because there is a child in the car.

Sarah (giving James a loaded gun): A robot is following closely behind us. You can use my gun to kill him.

James (fearful, he refuses the gun): I am a man of faith, I am a lover and not a fighter

Sarah (yelling, she gives the gun back to James): Just listen to me and I won't kill you

James (shooting at the robot, he yells): DIE! DIE! DIE!

Savannah (screaming in response to gunshots): AHA..AHA..AHA

(The robot's car blows up in flames and everyone takes in a big sigh of relief)

Scene: The Future

(Allison's dog approaches John and he bends down to stroke the dog's fur)

John (stroking the dog's fur): Hello, my friend

Allison (amused): My dog surely does like you

John: What is his or her name?

Allison (emotional): I named her Jodie in memory of a deceased friend. Kyle gave me Jodie as a birthday gift a long time ago. Recently, I have been suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Jodie, Derek, Kyle and Riley Dawson have been my support system throughout the whole entire ordeal.

Kyle (kissing Allison): I love you

Allison (kissing Kyle): I love you too

John (shocked and confused): My dad is suppose to be in love with my mom

Kyle (curious): John, who are your parents?

John (choked up): Sarah Connor is my mother and you are my father. I sent you back to protect my mother from the machines in 1984. Apparently, you had sex with her and thats how she ended up pregnant.

Kyle (shocked, he is on the brink of fainting): OH GOD, you are my son and I am your father

John (catching Kyle before he falls on the ground): Hello, Dad

Kyle (gaining his composure, he embraces John): I love you, son

Catherine (walking out of the shadows): Hello..

Derek (pointing his gun at Catherine): Metal?

John (defending Catherine): Please don't kill the woman, Derek, she is with me

Catherine (giving John Cameron's chip): Here is Cameron's chip, John

John: Catherine, where in the world did you find Cameron's chip?

Catherine: I found Cameron's chip in a gold mine

John (walking toward the time portal): So I guess we can go back home then

Kyle: John, I miss Sarah so please take me back to her

John (to Derek and Allison): Are you two coming with Kyle, Catherine and me?

Derek: I have to protect Kyle, its my job. John, you can count me in.

Allison (cries in Kyle's arms): I love you and I am going to miss you so much

Kyle (emotional, he kisses Allison): I love you

Allison (chasing her dog into the shadows): Jodie, where do you think you are going?

(Another girl's footsteps and laughter can be heard along with Allison's big loud mouth. Kyle assumes that Allison has run into her best friend who is Riley Dawson. He begins turning his attention elsewhere meaning Sarah Connor. Naked and cold, the Connor Reese Weaver Clan arrive in present day Los Angelos. They bully a group of young people into giving their clothes and money. Hungry, the gang then visits a local diner where they reunite with Sarah, James and Savannah. Sarah and Kyle fall deeply madly in love with each other all over again. John doesn't have any time to eat lunch because he is busy with fixing Cameron. A newly restored Cameron awakes from her coma refreshed and in her right mind.)

Scene: The Resturant

Situation: Sarah and Kyle cross paths on their way to the bathroom

Sarah (shocked): Reese, you are not dead.

Kyle (removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): Hello, pretty green eyes. I traveled back in time for you, Sarah. I love you, always have and always will.

Sarah (choked up): I miss you, please comeback to me

Kyle (passionately kissing Sarah): Can you feel my love for you in this kiss?

Sarah (smiling): Yes

Kyle: We have some serious catching up to do. Do you know what I mean?

Sarah (hand in hand, she escorts Kyle into the ladies' restroom): I can't help falling in love with you.

Kyle (looking around the restroom for any other women): Thank God, nobody is in here except for us

Sarah (ushering Kyle into an empty bathroom stall): Now that I finally have you, I will never let you go.

Kyle (reaching for Sarah's lips, he begs): Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!

Sarah (passionately kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (Undressing himself, he seduces Sarah): I am in the mood for sex. How about you?

Sarah (undressing herself): I have waited all of my life for you, babe.

Kyle (forcing himself onto Sarah's body): Please stop talking, just kiss me.

Sarah (screaming from having orgies): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (repeatedly kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (thriving in ecstasy): You are my Heaven on Earth, beautiful blue eyes.

Kyle (thriving in ecstasy): Please don't stop kissing me, my heart desires for more of you.

Sarah (smiling at the thought): By the way that things are going, we might make a baby.

Kyle (Laughing as he puts back on his clothes): Maybe, baby

Sarah (putting back on her clothes): Never say Never

Kyle (exiting the bathroom stall): Sarah, I enjoyed our little make out session. I wonder do you want to be my girlfriend?

Sarah (clinging onto Kyle very tightly): Yes, I will be your girlfriend

(Quickly, Kyle and Sarah wash their hands in the sink and then exit the bathroom)


	2. Essence of true beauty

Sarah's p.o.v

Possible potential greatness, a radiant afterglow, the spotlight.

The essence of true beauty, learning to live without any makeup

or hair extensions. Glorious splendor, newborn hope, a real life fairytale

romance. Nature's hidden wonders, unwritten thoughts, emerging shadows.

Summer's dawn, enchanted diamond jubilee, a huge victory over cancer.

Uncommon uniqueness, an unbreakable strength, a childish faith. A

priceless treasure, your down to earth personality intrigues me.


	3. A goddess of love and art

Kyle's p.o.v

Lingering self doubt

One epic brain shutdown

Secret hidden passion

Temporary writer's block

Rebellious creative genius

Expand your horizons

Nighttime traveler

Goddess of love and art

Take time out to listen to your heartbeat

Heatless flames

Ordinary human names

Precious, these fairytale characters dance around in your head

Eyes of lost desire

Next day fresh breath of air

Strange beautiful paradise

Untouchable muse

Rainbow spirit

Endless source of inspiration


	4. Constant Effort

Sarah's p.o.v

Back in the loop of things

Road to nowhere

End of an era, our time together

Always on your mind, I can't stop being your friend

Time proves how loyal you are to me

Hope is what keeps this ship from sinking underwater

Express yourself and I will never judge you

All the money in the world doesn't matter if I don't have wisdom

Time after time, I open up my heart to give and receive love

Even though I may drift away, I won't forget to stay true to my roots


	5. Hope

Date: 4-11-2009

Place: A house

Situation: Kyle and Derek are moving into the house

Action: Cameron, John and Sarah are standing around doing nothing in particular. watching Kyle and Derek moving their things into the house

Sarah (excited): He is moving into the house. I can't believe this is really happening.

John: Are you sure you want this?

Sarah: Yes. I want us to be a family again.

John: We were never a family

Sarah: He gave me you afterall. I feel married to him.

John (laughing): Sure

Sarah: Your father is not Charley. Things will be different this time around.

Cameron: How so?

Sarah: Our family will be complete

John: You will change the future if you have another child.

Cameron: John is right

Sarah (choked up): Its so sad that I can't have anymore babies. There is still hope though.

Kyle (walks toward Sarah and gives her a kiss): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

John: And so it went

Cameron: Time will only tell

Derek (standing in the doorway, he calls for John): John, can you please help me move this stuff into the house?

John (rushes to help Derek): Yes


	6. Inception

Date 4-11-2009

Sarah's p.o.v

Kyle closes the door and shuts off the lights. Rock music plays in the background. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks getting on top of me in bed. "Yes" I giggle

undressing him. His lips touch mine and my mind goes elsewhere. John said I could change the future if I became pregnant. I don't care because its my life. I have always

wanted to have another child. Hopefully, our lovemaking will result in the conception of a baby. Besides changing the future, I have to also worry about cancer. Cameron

doesn't know when I will get cancer. My fate doesn't matter at this present moment. "More" I beg Kyle over and over again. He does it hard, long and with so much grace

that our flesh becomes one.


	7. Good Morning Love

Date: 4-12-2009

Scene: The kitchen

Derek(getting a beer out of the refrigerator): The world ends in two years

Kyle(making himself a sandwich): So what?

Derek: You need to impregnate Sarah

Kyle(amused, he laughs): No way

Derek: I am getting tired of having Sarah on my case all of the time. You need to distract her before chaos breaks out between us.

Kyle: John is already your nephew, but I will see what I can do to change the situation.

Sarah(walking into the kitchen): Whats up, boys?

Derek(taking a sip of his beer): Nothing

Sarah(doubtful): I don't believe you

Derek: My brother is back and you should be happy

Sarah(turning to Kyle): I thought I told you to unload the dishwasher and throw out the trash

Kyle: You are not my mother so I don't have to obey you

Sarah: Technically speaking, I am old enough to be your mother

Kyle: But still you don't have to boss me around

Derek: Y'all should just kiss and make a compromise

Sarah and Kyle(yelling at Derek): Derek, please shut up

Derek(leaving the kitchen): I am getting out of here

Kyle(pulling Sarah close to his body): We belong together and you don't know it yet

Sarah: I am sorry for all of the drama. I love you and you know it is the truth. I want this, you and me together forever. I wonder is there any hope left for us?

Kyle(seducing Sarah): If only I could get you into bed..

Sarah: Only in your dreams..

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you too

John(walking into the kitchen, he is disgusted): Mom and dad, please go get a room

Sarah: John Connor, you have chores to do

John(doubtful): No way

Sarah: You can unload the dishwasher and throw out the trash

John (preparing to unload the dishwasher): I can't believe that I came back home for this

Date: 4-12-2009

Scene: Nighttime-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Situation: Drunk, Kyle and Sarah share a night of passion and romance

(Rock music is playing in the back ground. Naked, they are in the bed making love)

Sarah (screaming): AHA…AHA…AHA

Kyle (repeatedly kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you too

Kyle: If I had my way, you would be mine

Sarah: I am already yours, always had been

Kyle: this might be the beginning of something special and extraordinary between us

Sarah: The feeling is mutual

Kyle (getting off Sarah's body): That's enough excitement for one night


	8. Honey

Date: 4-13-2009

Scene: The Morning after-Kitchen-breakfast time

Sarah (Drinking coffee, she joins Kyle at the table): Honey, you were great last night. You are good in bed and that's why I love you so much.

Kyle: I can't concentrate with you around because my mind is elsewhere. I am extremely drunk with love this morning as the result of getting closer to you.

Derek (walking into the kitchen): Good morning, love birds

Sarah (laughing): What?

Kyle (laughing): What?

Derek: I could hardly sleep last night because of you perverts

Kyle: We are sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep. I didn't know we were that loud last night.

Sarah (whispering to Kyle): We should keep it down the next time

Kyle (whispering to Sarah): Shutting it down early might help some

Sarah (with a smirk): I'll doubt it

John (referring to his parents): Hello, Romeo and Juliet  
>Cameron (to Sarah): What does sex feel like?<p>

Sarah: It is really life changing

Cameron: Hopefully, I will find my one and only true love one of these days

Kyle: I really had a wonderful time in China last night

Derek (disgusted): Wow that was absolutely way too much information

John (disgusted, he leaves the kitchen): I am going to my room

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (whispering to Kyle): May be we should do it again tonight

Kyle (laughing): Maybe, baby

Scene: The Bathroom

Situation: Sarah catches Kyle using her toothbrush to clean his teeth

Sarah(yelling): Reese?

Kyle(laughing): What?

Sarah(taking her toothbrush out of his hands): You have been using my toothbrush to clean your teeth

Kyle(still laughing): So What?

Sarah: You are not suppose to use my toothbrush to clean your teeth. I don't understand why you have decided to use my toothbrush.

Kyle(complaining): I don't have a toothbrush

Sarah(holding up a toothbrush): I brought you a new tooth brush, but now its mine

Kyle(still complaining): Thats so unfair

Sarah(putting the toothbrush into a toothbrush tray): I'm sorry

(Offended, Kyle walks out of the bathroom and Sarah follows him out into the hallway. Sarah stands close enough to Kyle to give him a kiss)

Scene: The Hallway

Kyle: I wonder how long are we going to act this way?

Sarah: I don't understand

Kyle: I know you love me and yet you pretend that I don't exist

Sarah: I don't understand

Kyle: You are playing hard to get by hiding your true feelings for me

Sarah(laughing): I guess so

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand, he leads her into their bedroom): There is intense sexual tension between us, have you given any notice to it?

Sarah(with a smirk): A little bit

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I try my best to avoid making any kind of attachments because I always lose people in the end.

Kyle(removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): I love you, Sarah, you need to open your eyes

Sarah: My mind maybe closed, but the eyes of my heart are wide open

Kyle(starting to undress Sarah): Will you kill me if I touch you?

Sarah(blushing, she smiles): No

Kyle(touching and smelling Sarah's skin): Sarah, you smell like roses. Your skin is as soft as a velvet teddy bear.

Sarah(laying down on the bed): Thanks

Kyle(getting on top of Sarah's body): Sarah, I love you so much it hurts. I want to be in your life even if it kills me because you mean the world to me.

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you more

Sarah (pulling Kyle closer to her body): Let us explore China, it will be so much fun

Kyle (making his descent down into Sarah's panties): It is about time we went on an adventure

Sarah (screaming from having orgies): AHA...AHA..AHA

Kyle (with a smirk): My love, can you feel it in your heart?

Sarah (reaching Kyle's lips for another kiss): Please don't talk, just kiss me.

Kyle (in between long passionate kisses, he is overcome with emotion): You are my everything, I love you more than life itself.

Sarah (starting to fall asleep in Kyle's arms): My dreams begin with you and they will end with you. All you wanted was someone who cared about you. I am here for you completely one hundred percent.

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): Dream sweet dreams, my angel


	9. Unbreakable but Vulnerable

Date: 4-14-2009

Theme: Sarah discovers she has cancer and she is pregnant

Scene 1: Connor's house-The bathroom

Situation: Kyle discovers a very ill Sarah vomiting in the toilet in the bathroom

Kyle(panicky): Sarah...Sarah..Sarah

Sarah(coughing): Kyle, what?

Kyle(touching Sarah's forehead): You are burning up so you must have a fever

Sarah(touching her stomach): Kyle, I need to go to the hospital because I don't feel too good

(Sarah then faints and Kyle carries her lifeless body to his truck. Crying, Kyle drives Sarah to the hospital)

* * *

><p>Scene 2: The Hospital Lobby<p>

Kyle (carrying Sarah through the door): HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND IS UNCONSCIOUS!

Doctor (helping Sarah onto a stretcher): Don't worry, mister, we will take care of your girlfriend

Kyle (crying, he kisses Sarah's forehead): I love you

Nurse (pulling Sarah's stretcher away from Kyle): Your girlfriend is ours from this point on. Please be patient and wait in the lobby.

Kyle (looking for an empty chair in the lobby): Alright

(Ten Minutes later the doctor approaches Kyle bearing heartbreaking bad news)

Doctor: Hey, are you that man who had the unconscious girlfriend?

Kyle (standing out of his chair): Yes

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): Your girlfriend is pregnant

Kyle (shocked, he is on the brink of fainting): No way

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): Besides a developing fetus, several cancerous cells were found in her body. Your girlfriend may need  
>to undergo Chemotherapy as soon as possible. Sadly, your unborn baby might die as the result of exposure to the radiation. You and your girlfriend will have to decide whether to terminate the pregnancy or not.<p>

Kyle (choked up): I understand

Scene 3: Sarah's Hospital Room

Sarah (waking up from her coma): Kyle, where am I?

Kyle: Sarah, you are in the hospital

Sarah: Why did you bring me to the hospital?

Kyle: You fainted in the bathroom at home

Sarah: So what exactly is wrong with me?

Kyle: Sarah Reese, you are pregnant

Sarah(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Kyle(laughing): Sarah, I said you are pregnant

Sarah: Kyle, I am forty three years old so I am too old to have a baby

Kyle(with a smirk): God surely works in mysterious ways

Sarah: Anyway, what else did the doctor say to you about me?

Kyle(choked up): You don't want to know because it will break your heart

Sarah(choked up): Kyle Reese, I demand you to tell me

Kyle(crying): Sarah, you have cancer

Sarah(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Kyle: The doctor expects the baby might die as the result of you having cancer

Sarah(frowning): I hate doctors because they are always pessimistic

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): Baby, I love you

(Speechless, Sarah then grabs hold of Kyle and cries until she has cried her last tear)

Kyle(getting a ring out of his coat pocket): I don't understand why I keep on forgetting to do this

Sarah: I don't understand

Kyle(presenting Sarah with a huge diamond ring): Sarah, will you marry me?

(Overcome with emotion, Sarah reflects back on the time when Charley proposed to her)

Kyle(curious): What is your answer?

Sarah(with hesitation, she puts the ring on her finger): Yes, Kyle, I will marry you

Kyle(removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): Baby, are you sure?

Sarah(choked up): Definitely

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): Your eyes are watery, I have seen that look before.

Sarah(choked up): What look?

Kyle: You are giving me that I am about to cry look. What is on your mind?

Sarah(crying): I used to be engaged to Charley before you came back into my life. It is all my fault that I lost Charley because I was afraid of commitment back then. What makes you think that I will never abandon you?

Kyle: I have a special soft spot in my heart for you. I love you, I never thought I would say this because I never thought there would be you. I am longing to spend forever with you, you should give me an eternity. I will chase after you even if you run away from me.

Sarah: A storm is coming, I won't be here long. I know you have heard what the doctor said about me. I have cancer and there is no turning back for me.

Kyle(crying): Poor Sarah..

Sarah(choked up): I can't stand seeing a grown man especially you crying. Please stop crying because you are making me want to cry.

Kyle: Anyway, do you have any regrets about becoming my wife?

Sarah: My life wouldn't be worth living if I had regrets. Marrying you has been a dream of mine for a very long time. I am pregnant with your baby, that has to count for something, right?.

Kyle(laughing): You are right

Sarah(taking Kyle's hand in her hand): I love you

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): We will survive this trial, please have a little faith in me

Sarah(having an emotional breakdown, she tosses and turns in bed): I have cancer and I am pregnant at the same time. This is my fate, I can't skate around my circumstance.

Kyle(emotional, he stands in the doorway): You are right, it is the end of the world for us.

Sarah(sniffling): I know you've got a little life in you left. I know you've got a lot of strength left. All I am asking for is have a little faith in me.

Kyle (cuddling up next to Sarah in bed): Who knew our lives would change forever today?

Sarah(sad, she stares out of the window): Exactly, who knew?

Kyle: Diamonds are a girl's best friend. I know how much you love diamonds so I decided to buy you a diamond ring.

Sarah(choked up): Thanks

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): No problem, you deserve it

Sarah(looking at her engagement ring): The ring is a symbol of your love for me. Reese, you are a gentleman and I love you for it.

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah's body): We belong together forever and I know you know its true

Sarah(getting out of bed): I am going to walk around the hospital for a moment

Kyle(following Sarah out of the door): The doctor ordered for you to be on bed rest. You need to take it easy in your fragile condition.

Sarah(in denial): I am fine

Kyle(studying Sarah): I don't believe you

(Hand in hand, Sarah escorts Kyle to the nursery where newborn babies are sleeping)

Sarah(looking at the sleeping babies): OH, look at all of the beautiful babies

Kyle(pulling Sarah closer to his body): They are the next generation of resistance fighters

Sarah(laughing): Definitely

Kyle: Nine months from now, our baby will be resting here in this same nursery

Sarah: I wonder what kind of future our baby will have?

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): May he or she live and rest in peace


	10. Gigantic obstacle

Date: 4-14-2009

Sarah's p.o.v

Nauseous, I get out of bed and run to the bathroom. I relieve myself in the toliet, but still feel unwell. "Sarah...Sarah..Sarah" panicky Kyle shouts. "Kyle, what?" I cough

standing up. "You are burning up. You must have a fever" Kyle mentions touching my hot forehead. "I need to go to the hospital asap. I don't feel too good" I complain

clutching my stomach. Lightheaded, I then collapse into my beloved's arms. When I wake up, I find myself in a hospital room. Kyle bears lifechanging news for me. The

pregnancy, cancer and the wedding engagement; they just happened so fast. Whenever will I have time to catch my breath?

* * *

><p>Date: 4-14-2009<p>

Kyle's point of view

Today I learned about Sarah's pregnancy and cancer. Before the baby existed, we were carefree. Now she's carrying a little life inside her womb. I watch my beloved wife

suffer and my heart bleeds. I swear the baby is going to kill Sarah someday. My nightmares never lie, only time will tell if I am right. I never wanted the baby if it meant

losing Sarah. It was Sarah's body, it was her choice all along. Sarah chose life instead of abortion and I supported her decision. Now looking back in hindsight, saving the

baby's life was worth the risk. Hopeful, I am looking forward to my daughter's birth in December.


	11. Sorrow and Acceptance

Date: 4-14-2009

Scene: The Hospital

Action: Kyle and Sarah are going back home

Kyle (stressed, he pushes Sarah's wheelchair pass the nursery): Who knew we would have a baby?

Sarah (joyfully, she boasts): I am carrying your baby

Kyle (looking at the sleeping babies): We have a huge task on our hands

Sarah: We created a life. Doesn't that mean anything to you?

Kyle: You have no idea about how much suffering you are going to be in

Sarah: Are you talking about the cancer?

Kyle (choked up): The doctor said you will only have one year to live after the baby is born

Sarah: I already know the risks. I don't want to discuss them right now. Let me enjoy this happy moment.

Kyle: You win. I surrender.

Date: 10-10-2010-A Flash Forward

Place: Hospice

Situation: Sarah's Death

Action: Sickly, Sarah rests on her deathbed surrounded by love

Kyle (crying, he squeezes Sarah's hand): I love you

Sarah: I love you too

Kyle: You live forever in my dreams

Sarah: I have lost my battle against cancer. Time is up for me. You need to accept reality.

Cameron: You could have changed your fate, but you choose not to

Sarah: Love is surely a gift of sacrifice

Kyle: If I had a time machine then I could change your fate

Sarah (choked up): I had a long fulfilling life. Let me go please.

Derek (rests a hand on Kyle's shoulder): Let her go

Kyle (angry, he removes Derek's hand): I will not let her go

Sarah (to Meredith): Watch over my daughter

Meredith (crying):You always had a choice. Why did you have to choose this difficult path?

Sarah (referring to Kitty): I wanted her to get the best start as much as possible

Lewis (places baby Kitty in Sarah's arms): Here is your princess

Sarah (sobbing, she cradles Kitty): I will miss out on everything with you

John: MOM...

Sarah: You came just in enough time to say goodbye

John (hysterical): Please stop this madness. I can't bear the pain.

Sarah: You will get used to my absence with time

John: No, I won't

Sarah (hyperventilating): Heaven's gates are opening

Deacon (holding Sarah's hand): I will help you over to the other side

Olivia (running out of the room to get a doctor): DOCTOR?!

(Sarah closes her eyes and the world stops to mourn her death)


	12. One magical night

Date: 4-15-2009

Sarah (wearing a blindfold, she walks through the door): I can't see anything, this is not funny

Kyle (hand in hand, he leads Sarah into the dining room): Just keep your eyes close and follow my lead

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): I trust you

(Kyle unties Sarah's blindfold and reveals a candlelit romantic dinner. Cameron is playing on her violin)

Kyle (helps Sarah into a chair): We are having a baby, thats something worth celebrating

Sarah (smiling): I love you

Kyle (kisses Sarah): I love you too

Sarah (eating her food): I don't have a gift to give you

Kyle (sitting down in his chair): Your love is enough

Sarah (admiring her growing baby bump): We might have a Christmas baby

Kyle (excited): He or she will be our early Christmas present

Sarah: I know its way too early to tell, but I predict the baby will be a girl

Kyle: All that I want is for you and the baby to be healthy

Sarah (curious): What else do you have in store for me tonight?

Kyle (getting down on one knee, he presents Sarah with a huge diamond ring): . Will you marry me, Sarah?

Sarah (overcome with emotion, she puts the ring on her finger): Yes, I will marry you

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (talking to the baby within Sarah's stomach): Baby, I love you

Sarah: I bet the baby loves you too


	13. A change of season

Date: 4-16-2009

Scene: The Connors' House-The den-Family Meeting

Situation: Sarah and Kyle announce their wedding engagement to John, Derek and Cameron

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): Sarah and I have some really exciting good news to tell you

Derek(curious): What is it?

Sarah(showing off her engagement ring): Kyle and I are engaged

Derek(doubtful): Are you serious?

Kyle(with a smirk): Yes

Cameron: Congratulations

Sarah(smiling): Thanks, Tin Miss

John(shocked): I don't know what to say

Sarah: I understand, John

Kyle: So are you happy for your mom and me?

John: Yes of course, it is every kid's dream for their parents to be together.

Derek: What is the date for the wedding?

Sarah: The date of the wedding will be July fourth

Cameron: Why so soon?

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): Sarah and I want to do it sooner rather than later

John: Why?

Sarah(crying): I am pregnant and I have cancer

Cameron: What?

John: What?

Derek(praying): OH GOD, please help me for I am about to have a heart attack

Kyle(trying to change the subject): Anyway, folks, let us get this show on the road. We have a wedding to plan so let us start working on it right now. We have no time to talk or to play games because July fourth will be here before we know it.

Sarah(in agreement with Kyle): You are right, Kyle

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Kyle(walking into the kitchen): I am hungry so I am going to fix myself a sandwich

Sarah(following Kyle): May be I should join you

Scene: The Kitchen-Sarah catches Kyle making a sandwich

Sarah(choked up): I am pregnant

Kyle(fixing himself a sandwich): I know

Sarah(crying): I'm afraid, Kyle, I don't what I am going to do

Kyle(pulling Sarah into an embrace): Come here, girlie, you need a hug

Sarah(still crying): I don't think that I can have this baby

Kyle: Don't worry, Sarah, everything will be alright

Sarah(sniffling): How can you be so sure?

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): I see beyond our circumstances

Sarah(still crying): I want to believe you, but I can't

Kyle: Our future is really bright, trust me. I will be with you every step of the way

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(smiling at the sight of seeing Sarah smiling): You smiled, I call that progress

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you too

Sarah(smiling): You will be such a wonderful father

Kyle(with a smirk): Thanks, you will be such a wonderful mother

Sarah: I feel as if I have been granted a second chance at life

Kyle: Definitely

Sarah: The birth will bring us even closer together

Kyle: The birth will be such a bloody hot mess

Sarah: I am not worried about the birth right now because I am trying to get through the first trimester of my pregnancy

Kyle(panicky): God forbid you may have a miscarriage

Sarah(with a sad tone in her voice): I don't want to think about it

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): I want this baby to be in my life forever

Sarah(admiring her developing baby bump): I am happy that you are starting to love him or her

Kyle: We are going to have a son, trust me

Sarah: What if we have a daughter?

Kyle: I don't care if the baby will be a boy or a girl. All I want is for you and the baby to be healthy.

Sarah(crying, she kisses and embraces Kyle): I love you so much

Kyle(smiling): I love you too

Scene: John's room

Sarah (knocking on the door): May I come into your room?

John (yelling from within his room): Yes

Sarah (walking into the room, she sits down on the bed): What are your thoughts concerning the baby? Please be honest with me.

John (exploring the internet on his laptop computer): Do you mean my replacement?

Sarah (choked up): I love you, you are irreplaceable

John (doubtful): I don't believe you

Sarah: Why not?!

John: You are pregnant, this is my swansong. This must be the thanks I get for ruining your life. I am not your number one priority anymore. Your actions have totally changed the future.

Sarah: I didn't plan this pregnancy, it just happened. I have fallen deeply in love with the baby. I expect for you to do the same thing.  
>John: OK, whatever<p> 


	14. Love is a sacrifice

Date: 4-17-2009

Scene: Kyle's study room

Situation: Sarah and Kyle discuss the baby's future

Sarah (wrapping her arms around Kyle): Hello love

Kyle (looking up from a book): What is on your mind?

Sarah (touching her stomach): The baby's fate

Kyle (choked up): You could die if you have the baby

Sarah (choked up): The baby's life is more important than mine

Kyle (somewhat frustrated): Says the woman who gives up chemotherapy for her  
>baby<p>

Sarah (crying): Your words give me false hope

Kyle (emotional): I am afraid to lose you

Sarah (sobbing): I know that I am dying slowly. My life has always been about making sacrifices. Love

is a cross that I carry twenty four seven. Something beautiful will come out of my pain someday. Please never let me go.

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah: If I am going to die soon, however will you remember me? You need proof that I was here

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): We will have this baby and live happily ever after. We will grow old together.

(Sarah kisses Kyle and then she walks out of the room. Behind closed doors, Kyle buries himself in grief)

* * *

><p>Date: 4-18-2009<p>

Scene: The Doctor's office

Situation: Sarah and Kyle receives bad news

Sarah (panicky): I received a phone call from the hospital. You had important news to share with Kyle and me.

Doctor (reading Sarah's file): You had an emergency cesarean section in 1984. The operation saved you and John from the brink of death.

Sarah: Yes, thats correct

Doctor: Your doctor said another pregnancy could kill you and the baby

Sarah (choked up): I am pregnant now. I consider it to be a miracle.

Doctor: This second pregnancy could be a big problem with the addition of cancer

Sarah (fighting back tears): I know the risks

Doctor: I think you and Kyle should consider other options

Sarah (crying): Are you suggesting abortion?

Doctor: Having an abortion will save your life. The baby's life is already in jeopardy.

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): We can have more children in the future

Sarah (sobbing): What if there is not a next time?

Kyle: There is always hope, honey

Sarah (sorrowful, she walks out of the room): I need time to think

Scene: The Hallway

Action: Heartbroken, Sarah can't hide her tears from Kyle

Sarah (sobs in Kyle's arms): I want this baby

Kyle (somewhat in agreement): Me too

Sarah (begging): Please don't let me kill our dream

Kyle: Nobody is making you to do anything. Its your body, its your choice.

Sarah (touching her stomach): I am not having an abortion. Our baby deserves to live.

Kyle (kisses Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah: I love you

* * *

><p>Date: 4-19-2009<p>

Sarah's p.o.v

Back to business, a perfect day to get work done is right now instead of later on. Call me a bookworm, but I will stay warm without your touch. Knowledge satisfies my hungry mind and soul. Age gracefully with time, wisdom, please never leave me behind in the fire. Reachable destination, my full true potential. A season of celebration and transition, gratitude in the aftermath of devastation. Indescribable happiness, continuous goodluck, success has me floating on cloud nine twenty four seven.


	15. Everything that I do for you

Date: April 20, 2009

Situation: Sarah has her first ultrasound test

Scene 1: Kyle's truck-Kyle is driving Sarah to the hospital

Sarah(admiring her growing baby bump): I have a baby in my tummy

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): I know

Sarah: Please keep your hands on the stirring wheel and your eyes on the road

Kyle(with a smirk): You're right

Sarah: I am your baby mama so it is your job to take care of me

Kyle(laughing): Definitely

Sarah(turning on the radio): I am in the mood for some music

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): Everything that I do for you, I do it out of love

Scene 2: The Hospital-Obgyn's office-Ultrasound test

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): Now let us see how this little baby is doing

Sarah(excited): Yes of course

Kyle(worried): Hopefully, all is well with the baby

Obgyn(showing Sarah and Kyle a sonogram of the baby): This is your baby

Sarah(shocked, she is overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Kyle: Wow, the baby is as tiny as a tadpole

Obgyn: The baby will get bigger with time, trust me

Sarah: And that is the one thing I fear the most

Kyle: How so?

Sarah: I might have a hard time giving birth because the baby will be a big baby

Obgyn: You will survive, I just know it

Kyle: I don't really care about the gender of the baby. I just want the baby to be born healthy and strong.

Sarah (in agreement with Kyle): Definitely

Obgyn: If nothing bad happens to the baby, you might get your wish

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

* * *

><p>Scene: Kyle's nightmare<p>

Theme: Miscarriage

Scene: The House-The Drive way

Action: A pregnant Sarah catches Kyle before he leaves

Sarah: Where are you going?

Kyle: I found a new lead on Skynet

Sarah: I want to join you on the journey

Kyle: You can't come with me. You are pregnant, remember?

Sarah: I will use extra precaution

Kyle (assisting Sarah into the car): Alright, you can come

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle: No problem

Action: During their long journey, a cyborg attacks them. Sarah is defenseless, therefore she suffers the most. Kyle escapes the incident with a few bruises. His heart bleeds for Sarah.

Scene: The House

Kyle (carries a wounded Sarah through the front door): HELP!

(Cameron and John come to his aid. They help Sarah over to the couch in the den)

Sarah (laying down on the couch): Please save my baby

Cameron (performing an ultrasound test on Sarah): I can't locate the baby's heart beat

(Kyle comforts Sarah as she grieves over the baby's death. John's heart breaks a little)

Cameron: Its too late to go thr hospital for a D&C. Sarah will have to deliver the dead fetus here at home.

Sarah (having cramps): I am having cramps

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bathroom-the bathtub

Situation: Sarah is in labor and it is Derek's job to deliver the child in the bathtub. Kyle, John and Cameron support Sarah through labor and birthing process.

Sarah(entering the final stages of labor, she cries out in pain): Derek, is it time for me to push yet?

Derek(checking Sarah's cervix): You are fully dilated so you can start pushing right now

Sarah(struggling with an extremely painful contraction, she screams and begins pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(holding Sarah very tightly): I am here for you, Sarah

Sarah(still screaming, she clings onto Kyle's shirt): AHA..AHA..AHA

John and Cameron(watching the baby exit Sarah's lady parts): OH MY GOD

Derek(holding a tiny dead baby Kitty in his arms): Kitty is finally here

Sarah(exhausted from pushing): Kitty is so tiny and yet beautiful

Kyle(to anyone): Does anyone have a shoe box that we can put the baby into?

Cameron(giving Kyle a shoe box): You can use my shoe box

Kyle(putting Kitty in the shoe box): Rest in peace, my angel

John: What are we going to do with the shoe box?

Sarah(sobbing): We are going to bury Kitty in the cemetery after her memorial service

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(sniffling): I love you too


	16. A brand new start

Date: 4-21-2009

Situation: The Connors move into a new house hoping to get a fresh new start. Sarah reunites with Kaci and she introduces Kaci to Kyle.

Scene: The new house-The Connors are unpacking their things when the doorbell rings. Sarah answers the door and encounters Kaci.

Kaci(smiling): Hello Sarah

Sarah: Who has the baby?

Kaci: Trevor is taking care of the baby today

Sarah: Thats good

Kaci: I thank God for my baby daddy because he gives me time to relax

Sarah(ushering Kaci into the house): Kaci, welcome to my world

Kaci: I always knew that we would be reunited one of these days

Sarah: yeah

Kaci: You are very lucky because this house has been on the market for a very long time and noone has brought it recently.

Sarah: I guess that luck runs in my family

Kaci: Sarah, I missed you a lot when you moved out of the neighborhood. I wonder where have you been for all of this time?

Sarah: My job requires for me to move a lot

Kaci: Why have you decided to move back into the neighborhood?

Sarah: I decided to move back into the neighborhood because I missed you. Besides, I have come back home to start all over again. I am in need of a fresh new beginning.

Kaci: I understand

Sarah: Unlike my old house, I can actually breathe in this house without having anything to worry about.

Kaci: What was wrong with your old house?

Sarah: I feel sorry for anyone who is living in my old house right now because that house was surely haunted

Kaci(laughing): Really?

Sarah(laughing): Yes

(Kyle approaches Sarah and Kaci is lovestruck)

Kaci(to Kyle): Hey Sexy

Kyle(to Kaci): Missy, who are you?

Kaci: My name is Kaci and I am Sarah's best friend

Kyle: Kaci, my name is Kyle Reese and I am Sarah's boyfriend

Kaci(to Sarah): Sarah, your boyfriend is sexy

Sarah(laughing): I know

Kaci(begging Sarah): I know Kyle is your boyfriend, but can I date him?

Sarah(laughing): No

Kaci(laughing): At least I get to be Kyle's friend

Sarah: And thats what I fear the most

Kaci: I won't have sex with Kyle, you can trust me

Sarah(doubtful): I'll doubt it

Kyle(to Sarah): Its unfair for you to have your friends visit you and yet you don't allow my friends to visit me

Sarah: Kyle, I have made a new rule in which is your friends can visit you

Kyle(laughing): Thanks

Sarah: No problem, Kyle, I don't want you to be lonely for the rest of your life

Kaci(singing): Kyle and Sarah sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, second comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage.

Kyle(embarrassed, he blushes): Please stop it, Kaci, you are embarrassing me

Kaci(laughing): I am sorry

Sarah(to Kaci): Kaci, please forgive me if I done all of it backwards.

Kaci(confused): What do you mean?

Sarah: Kyle and me had sex before marriage in which resulted in John being born

Kaci(to Kyle): Are you John's father?

Kyle(with a smirk): I am indeed John's father

Kaci(shocked): thats impossible, Kyle, you are suppose to be dead

Kyle(laughing): I know, Kaci, its complicated

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you too

Kaci(disgusted): Kyle and Sarah, please go get a room

Sarah(to Kaci): Lately, I have been really sick

Kaci(worried): Thats not good

Sarah: I think that it must be a bug or something

Kaci(choked up): I pray to God that it is not cancer

Sarah(holding Kyle's hand): I do hope so too

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): Sarah, maybe you are pregnant and you don't know it yet

Sarah(doubtful, she yells at Kyle): Please shut up

Kyle(whispering to Sarah): Hopefully, the house has a room for a nursery

Sarah(whispering to Kyle): I am trying to keep my pregnancy a secret from Kaci

Kyle(whispering): I thank you for explaining

Kaci(walking out of the front door): I think that I may need a drink so I am going back home

Sarah(pulling Kaci by the arm back into the house): Kaci, you are not going back home because you are going to help me to unpack

Kaci(laughing): OK, Sarah, whatever you say

(After Sarah and Kaci unpack the boxes, they spend their time talking to each other in the den. Kindhearted, Kyle walks into the den carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies)

Kyle(setting the plate on the table): Hello, ladies, these delicious chocolate chip cookies are for y'all to eat

Sarah: Kyle, I hope you didn't poison the cookies

Kyle(laughing): Sarah, I know you know me better than that

Sarah(smiling): Well thanks anyway

Kyle(with a smirk): No Problem

Kaci(smiling): Yeah, Kyle, thank you for the cookies

Kyle(with a smirk): No Problem

Kaci: Kyle, you are surely a sexy and kindhearted man. I can't believe Sarah married you before I had a chance to marry you

Kyle(blushing): Yeah, Kaci, thanks for the compliment

Sarah(laughing): Aw...Kyle..you are blushing

Kyle: Sarah, I know how much that you love to have your own breathing space. I apologize for invading your personal space.

Sarah: Its ok, Kyle, you are hardly an inconvenience in my life

Kyle: Have you told Kaci about the you know what?

Sarah(blushing): Not yet

Kaci(curious): What do y'all have to tell me?

Sarah(touching her stomach): Kaci, I am pregnant

Kaci(embracing Sarah): Congratulations

Sarah(smiling at the thought of having a daughter): Thanks

Kaci: You will make such a wonderful mother

Sarah(squeezing Kyle's hand): I do hope so too

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(to Kyle): I love you too


	17. Vanilla Skies

Date: 4-24-2009

Situation: Sarah and Kyle prepare for their wedding.

Place: The Connor Reese House

(The doorbell rings and Kyle answers the door. Its Stephanie Wilson, the wedding planner)

Kyle (ushering Stephanie into the house): So you must be the wedding planner?

Stephanie (looking around for Sarah): Yes. Where is Sarah?

Kyle: Sarah is upstairs resting in the bed. She is dealing with morning sickness. If you didn't know, she is pregnant.

Stephanie (with enthusiasm): Congratulations

Kyle (blushing, he smirks): Thanks

Stephanie: I remember Sarah said over the phone that the wedding will be held on July 4. We have a lot of things to do before the wedding. Where shall we begin?

Kyle (gets out his car keys): I was planning to do some shopping for the wedding today

Stephanie: May be I should join you

Store: Bath and Beyond

Action: Kyle has gone crazy with the gift registry. Stephanie is helping out with selecting items for the wedding as well. They share information with Sarah via cellphone text messages and phone calls.

Kyle (selecting more items): I feel like a kid in a candy store

Stephanie (laughing): Really?

Kyle (laughing): Definitely

Stephanie: When you are planning to get things for the baby?

Kyle: We are trying to reach the safe zone

Stephanie: The safe zone?!

Kyle: The safe zone is when a woman surpasses twelve weeks in her pregnancy.

Stephanie: I understand

Kyle: We want the baby in our lives. Who knows what fate has in store for us?

Stephanie: I pray the pregnancy may last for nine months

Kyle (choked up): Thanks

(Kyle hears his cellphone's ringtone. He checks his blackberry and realizes Sarah has sent him a text message. He smiles for the text message says I Love You)


	18. Even if there is no hope

Date: 4/29/2009

Place: The Doctor's Office-Ultrasound Test

Doctor (shows Sarah a sonogram of the baby): Here is your baby. Isn't she beautiful?

Sarah (choked up): Yes

Doctor: Its the miracle of life

Sarah (fighting back tears): If only the father knew it

Doctor: Please don't be sad. He will come around someday.

(With a bleeding heart, Sarah exits the doctor's office)

Place: The Connor Reese House-The Den

(Action: Kyle is watching a basketball Game. Emotional, Sarah sits on the couch beside Kyle)

Kyle (excited, he yells): GO LAKERS!

Sarah (choked up): I had an ultrasound test today. I can't believe that you chose a basketball game over your baby.

Kyle: What baby?!

Sarah: I am pregnant, remember?

Kyle: You are carrying a demon. Thats no child of mine.

Sarah: A demon?!

Kyle: I don't understand how you can love something that causes you so much pain

Sarah: I don't understand how you can deny your own flesh and blood

Kyle (yelling): The demon will kill you. I won't say it again.

Sarah (crying): The baby deserves to live. I am not having an abortion.

Kyle: I have money. I can take care of it meaning the abortion. We can always have more children in the future.  
>(Speechless, a heartbroken Sarah leaves the den. She runs upstairs where she cries in her bed)Place: Sarah's bedroom<p>

(Action: Sarah spends her time looking over planned parenthood pamphlets. John walks in on Sarah having an emotional breakdown)

John: MOM...

Sarah (crying, she begs John): Please leave me alone. I don't want you to see me this way.

John (looking over the pamphlets): Planned Parenthood?!

Sarah (sniffling): I might have an abortion

John (shocked): What?!Why?!

Sarah (touching her stomach): I just want the pain to end

John: I have always wanted a little brother or sister. You shouldn't allow your circumstances prevent you from bringing another life into the world.

Sarah: I thank you for your advice. I am still broken inside though.

John (embraces Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you too

John (leaving the room): I'll support you no matter what

(Nauseous, Sarah runs to the bathroom where she vomits in the toilet. She knows she is slowly dying. Hope helps her to see beyond her fate)

Place: The Den

(Action: The doorbell rings and Kyle answers the door. Kacey stands outside on the porch bearing gifts for Sarah and the baby)

Kacey: Hello, Kyle. I have gifts for Sarah and the baby. IS Sarah home?

Kyle (lying): Sarah is not home at the time

Sarah (still feeling sick, she greets Kacey at the door): Here I am

Kacey (gives Sarah the gifts): These gifts are for you and the baby

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle (angry, he closes the door on Kacey): Thats enough for now

Sarah (yelling): KYLE!

Kyle: The demon doesn't have a soul. We should just get rid of it. You are slowly dying. You need chemotherapy asap.

Sarah (sobbing): I will have the abortion if it will make you happy

Kyle (perplexed): So you are actually going to go through with it?

Sarah: Angry, I hate this version of you. I miss the good old days when you used to love me.

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): Sarah, you have freewill. You shouldn't listen to me. Its your body, its your choice. I surrender all control.

Sarah: I am going to keep the baby. The baby's life comes first before mine.

Kyle: I support your decision although it won't be easy for me

Sarah: I understand

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you too


	19. An Unborn Future

Theme-Save the future

Date: 5-1-2025

Scene: Laboratory-Time Machine Room

John: Our mother is about make a terrible mistake

Kitty: How so?

Cameron: You are going to be terminated

Kitty: What?!

John: In other words, you are going to be aborted

Kitty: Abortion?!

Sarah: Why the hell could I something like that?

Kitty (crying): I thought you loved me

Sarah: My present past self has a different mindset

Kitty: Your present past self has cancer and pregnant with me right now

Sarah: Bingo

John: Kit, you may need to go back to the past

Kitty: Wouldn't I break the rules if I traveled back in time?

Cameron: No

Sarah (places a golden locket around Kitty): This locket shall serve as a compass for you

Kitty: Thanks

John: Time is running out for you. You better step inside the time machine right now.

(Obediantley, Kitty steps inside the time machine. The time machine sends her back to 2009)

Date: 5-1-2009

(Naked and Cold, Kitty drops from the sky. She lands in the middle of heavy late afternoon LA traffic. All eyes and camera phones are on her)

Kyle Reese (offers Kitty his coat): Come with me, sweetheart. You will be safe with me.

Kitty (grateful): Thanks

Kyle Reese (helps Kitty into his car): This is my wife Sarah

Kitty: Hello

Sarah: Hello

Kyle Reese (continuing to drive the car): Its not everyday that people fall from the sky. What is your story, honey?

Kitty: My name is Kitty. I got lost in orbit.

Sarah: Lost in orbit?

Kitty: I was separated from my crew. Its a complicated long story. Please tell me about yourselves.

Sarah (choked up): My name is Sarah. Kyle and me are married. We have two young adult children named John and Cameron. Kyle's brother, Derek lives with us. We are expecting another baby.

Kyle (whispering): In a few moments, it will become just a memory

Sarah (yelling): Kyle..

Kitty: Whats up with all the drama?

Kyle: Its none of your business

Kitty: I understand

Sarah: If we are going to keep Kitty, we should make her feel like family

Kyle (trying to hide his rage): Sarah has cancer and she is pregnant. We were on our way to Planned Parenthood to terminate the pregnancy.

Kitty (hysterical, she yells): Don't have the abortion

Sarah: Why not?!

Kitty (emotional): You are pregnant with me

Sarah (emotional): OH MY GOD

Kyle: So you are indeed from the future?

Kitty (offers Sarah the locket): Yes, I am from the future. I came here to stop you from having abortion. This locket is proof that we are related. You gave it to me.

Sarah (looks inside the locket): Theres a picture inside of us

Kitty: Do you believe me?

Sarah: I believe you. I don't know if Kyle trusts you.

Kyle (turning the car around to go home): Your life does matter after all, Kitty

(Satisfied, a happy Kitty returns back to her own time period)


	20. Thanks

Date: 5-3-2009

Scene 1:bedroom

Situation: Sarah deals with extreme morning sickness

(Nauseous, Sarah gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom. A well dressed Kyle catches Sarah vomiting into the toilet)

Kyle (disgusted): I think I am going to be sick

Sarah (coughing): Please leave me alone

Kyle: You are pregnant with my baby. How could I possibly leave you?

Sarah (washing her hands in the sink): Thanks

(Feeling lightheaded, Sarah collapses on the ground. Frightened, Kyle drives Sarah to the hospital)

Scene 2: The Hospital-Sarah's recovery room

Sarah (opening her eyes): Reese..

Kyle (sitting down at Sarah's bedside): Here I am, Sarah

Sarah (looking around her surroundings): I don't understand why I am in the hospital

Kyle: You fainted in the bathroom

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): I hope nothing is wrong with the baby

Doctor (walking into the room): Hello, Sarah

Sarah (concerned): Doctor, do you know why I fainted?

Doctor: Sarah, you experienced dehydration. You need stay hydrated for the baby. Overall, the baby survived the fall with minor damage. You

may need to stay in the hospital for further observation. I want to make sure you and the baby remain healthy.

Sarah: Your wish is my command, doc

Doctor(walking out of the room): I'll check on you later

Sarah (thirsty, she complains): I am thirsty. I need something to drink right now.

Kyle (giving Sarah a bottle of water): You can drink this

Sarah (taking a sip of water): Thanks

Kyle (smiling): You are welcome

Sarah (nauseous): OH GOD, I have to vomit again

(Kyle gives Sarah a bucket and she relieves herself. Sarah drinks some water after she vomits)


	21. Eternal lost love

Scene: 5/14/2009-The Connors' house

(A pregnant Sarah is struck with severe extreme morning sickness. Nauseous, Sarah gets out of bed to use the bathroom where she vomits in the toilet)

Kyle(walking into the bathroom): Abortion can be an option

Sarah(coughing): What?

Kyle: Its about time you got that little cancerous demon out of you

Sarah(shocked, she grabs hold of her stomach): Do you mean the baby?

Kyle: How many times do I need to tell you to get an abortion?

Sarah(choked up): You can be just a little more grateful. I am carrying your baby after all.

Kyle(choked up): Your fate has been weighing heavily on my mind. I love you enough to tell you the truth. The baby will never have a soul for as long as it causes you pain. You are not strong enough to withstand the rain.

Sarah(crying): What about the wedding?

Kyle(taking off his engagement ring, he gives the ring to Sarah): I can't go on with the wedding because I don't want a corpse for a bride. You will die if you have the baby, get it through your head.

(Heartbroken, Sarah just cries on behalf on her dying unborn baby)

Kyle (feeling guilty, he walks back into the bathroom and embraces Sarah): I am sorry

Sarah (sniffling): I forgive you for blue skies

Kyle (crying, he touches Sarah's cheek): Let me be your hero

Sarah (placing a hand over her stomach): I am having this baby no matter what

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): No, we are having this baby

Sarah (giving Kyle back his engagement ring): So do you still want to marry me?

Kyle (putting back on his engagement ring): I love you, always have and always will

Sarah: Independence day has always been my favorite holiday. We should get married on July fourth, what do you think?

Kyle (with a smirk): I love your idea

Sarah: You are so good to me especially when I am pregnant. You are such a sweetheart and thats why I love you so much.

(Kyle kisses Sarah's forehead and then exits the bathroom carrying her heart in his hands)


	22. Remain in limbo

Date: 5-16-2009

Situation: Kyle and Sarah juggle a pregnancy and their wedding engagement party

Scene: The Connor Reese house

Event: Wedding engagement party

Action: Anxious, guests wait to hear Kyle and Sarah's good news

Kyle (to the guests): Sarah and I have an announcement

Sarah (nervous, she rubs her stomach): I think I am going to be sick

(The guests laugh)

Kyle (to Sarah): I thought it would make you happy

Sarah (looking at her engagement ring): It was all your idea

Kyle: You could've said you didn't want it

(The guests laugh)

Sarah: Actually, it is my gift to you

Kyle: I promise to take care of it

(The guests laugh)

Sarah (having anxiety, she goes back into the house): I can't do this right now. It is not the perfect time for it.

Kyle (chasing after Sarah): Sarah...

Derek (to the guests): I thank you for your patience. Kyle and Sarah will be back momentarily.

(The guests remain in limbo until Kyle and Sarah rejoin the party. They share their good news and everyone is happy for them)


	23. Nevertheless Content

Kyle's p.o.v

Serenity

Ecstasy

Reckless behavior

Empty state of mind

Nevertheless content

Eyes of Autumn

Victorious underdog

Enchanted songbird

Runaway with the moon

Adventurous spirit of the night

Sail away toward elsewhere

Evening sunset


	24. A backwards walk forward

Sarah's p.o.v

Impatient

Moodiness

Poison Ivy

Achy breaky heart

The heat is on

Inconsolable Iris

End of all hope

Nevertheless broken promises

Call the shots

Endless waiting game


	25. Love connection

Kyle's p.o.v

How deep is your love, sweet dove?

Euphoria

Runaway with the keys to heaven

One step closer to a resolution

Raspberry cherry lips kiss the sky

Expectant mother float on cloud nine and feel divine

One of these nights, fireworks will explode welcoming in a new dawn


	26. Early surprise

Date: 5/20/2009

Scene: Kyle's Truck-ON the way to the courthouse

Situation: Sarah can't stop vomiting. She is two months pregnant at the time.

Sarah (vomiting into a bag): OH KYLE

Kyle: You are sick. Now is not the time for us to get married. We can always go back home.

Sarah (drinking water): My sickness will pass over

Kyle (doubtful): Sure

Scene: The Courtroom Event: Wedding Ceremony

Judge: Kyle, do you take Sarah has your wife?

Kyle: Yes

Judge: Do you promise to love and respect Sarah?

Kyle (puts a ring on Sarah): Yes

Judge: Sarah, do you take Kyle as your husband?

Sarah: I do

Judge: Do you promise to love and respect Kyle?

Sarah (puts a ring on Kyle finger): I do

(The judge signs the marriage certificate and the rest is history)

Scene: After the ceremony- outside the courtroom

(Kyle presents Sarah with a gift)Kyle: This gift is for you, Mrs. Reese?

Sarah (excited): What is it?

Kyle (places a charm bracelet on Sarah's wrist): Its a charm bracelet

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle: You are welcome

Sarah: Are we still going to get married on July fourth?

Kyle: Yes. Today's ceremony was only just an appetizer.


	27. Not Again

Date: 5-25-2009

Scene 1: The Connor Reese House-the bathroom

Situation: Kyle catches a pregnant Sarah vomiting in the toilet. She has been dealing with severe morning sickness.

Kyle (agitated, he yells): OH NOT AGAIN

Sarah (coughing): What?!

Kyle: That demon is making you sick again. You need to get rid of it.

Sarah (touching her stomach): Are you talking about the baby?

Kyle (helps Sarah back to her feet): Yes

(Speechless, an emotional Sarah exits the bathroom)

Scene: The Kitchen

(Well refreshed, Sarah is busy with cooking pancakes when Kyle appears on the scene)

Sarah: I visit the doctor today

Kyle (uninterested): So What?

Sarah: Its time for my annual ultrasound test

Kyle: I am not going to the hospital with you. I predict the doctor is going to tell you to have an abortion. I remember I have been trying to tell you the same thing.

Sarah (choked up): I am pregnant with your baby. How could you hate your own flesh and blood?

Kyle (choked up): You have cancer and you are pregnant, thats a terrible combination. I want you to be around for a very long time. I think you should terminate the pregnancy.

Sarah (offers Kyle a plate of pancakes): Here is your breakfast. I hope you will enjoy the pancakes.

(Hungry, Kyle sits down at the dinner table and begins eating. He forgets to tell Sarah thank you or I love you.)

Place: The hospital-Doctor's office

Situation: The Ultrasound test

Doctor (preparing to examine Sarah): Where is the baby's father?

Sarah (feeling let down): He's not coming

Kyle (walking into the room): Here I am

Sarah (surprised and confused): Kyle...

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): You are carrying a little life inside of you. This is the time when you need me the most.

Sarah (crying tears of joy): I love you

Kyle (smiling): I love you too

Doctor (shows Sarah and Kyle an sonogram of the baby): This is your baby

Kyle: Wow

Sarah (panicky): Is there anything that I need to be concerned about?

Doctor: No. The baby is in good perfect health.

Sarah (relieved): Thats good

Scene: Outside the doctor's office

Kyle (feeling broken): I am torn

Sarah (scratching her head): Why are you so indecisive?

Kyle: I am happy that the baby is healthy. The baby deserves to live after all. ON the other hand, you are slowly dying.

Sarah (holding a mob of hair strands): I am growing bald

Kyle (frightened): OH MY GOD

Sarah: I am going to cut off my hair when we get home

Place: The Connor Reese House

(Sarah uses a razor to cut off her hair. Bundles of dark brown curls fall into the sink. Kyle can't hear Sarah crying from within the bathroom. Anxious, he waits to see  
>her in the bedroom. Feeling comfortable living in her skin, Sarah embraces the outside world. Kyle considers Sarah to be beautiful even without hair or make up)<p> 


	28. A Time to Worry

Date: 6-9-2009

Situation: Sarah experiences a complication in the pregnancy. She is nine weeks pregnant with Kitty at the time.

Scene 1: The House-The Kitchen

Action: Kyle is busy cooking breakfast. Sarah approaches him clutching her stomach in pain.

Kyle (concerned): Sarah?!

Sarah (emotional): Something is wrong with the baby

Kyle: I'll take you to the hospital

Scene 2: Kyle' car-The Highway

Sarah (in pain, she moans): Ouch..

Kyle (squeezes Sarah's hand): Everything will be ok

Sarah (panicky): What if everything is not ok with the baby or me?

Kyle: Just breathe and keep the faith

Scene 3: The Doctor's office

Situation: Ultrasound test

Doctor (examining the baby's position): The baby is slowly dying. You won't be able to carry the baby to full term.

Sarah (heartbroken): Why?!

Doctor: There have been a lot of complications with this pregnancy. Its just a matter of time before your body rejects the baby.

(Speechless, Sarah just cries. Kyle's heart breaks for both his soon to be wife)

Scene 4: Kyle and Sarah's house

Action: Crying, Sarah runs upstairs to her bedroom. Kyle joins her in the bedroom. Meanwhile, Sarah collapses on the bed and just let the tears flow. Kyle looks through a scrapbook that she has made for the baby.

Kyle (looking through the scrapbook): I don't understand why you are so in love with this demon?

Sarah (takes the scrapbook away from Kyle): How long are you going to call the baby a demon?

Kyle: How long are you going to carry that demon?

Sarah: I was barren before the baby arrived on the scene. Have you ever considered that my pregnancy might be a miracle?

Kyle: Watching you suffer breaks my heart. You can do yourself and me a favor by ending this pain. You're better off having an abortion.

Sarah: I don't want to look back many years from now and realize that I made a huge mistake

Kyle: If I had resisted you three months ago, you wouldn't be pregnant right now

Sarah: Are you calling our romantic encounter a mistake?

Kyle: Yes. Things would've turned out differently if I knew back then what I know now

Sarah:We would probably end up with the same result. You have already implanted your seed inside of me. We can't undo the past. We can't change our destiny or fate. This baby was always meant to be here with us.

Kyle (gives his ring to Sarah): The wedding is off. I don't want a corpse for a bride.

Sarah (crying): We created a life. You will always be apart of me. My heart will never move on from you.

Kyle: I can't breakthrough into you. I have given up hope. All of my effort is now vanity. It is your body, it is your choice. You got yourself into this mess. You can save yourself. Talking to you was just a big waste of time.

Sarah: It takes two people to make a baby, remember?!

Kyle: It is a woman's job to make babies and raise them

Sarah (with a sigh): Unbelievable

Kyle: I am better off keeping my distance. I will watch you kill yourself from afar.

Sarah: Aren't we all born to die? We were never meant to live forever. It is our job to sacrifice our lives for those whom we love.

Kyle: You can love someone without killing yourself for their benefit

Sarah: You are the baby's father. You have the right to speak your mind. I want to know how you feel although our conversation is going nowhere.

Kyle: Honestly, I do love the baby. Sometimes uncertainty weighs heavily on my mind. I fear the great unknown. I apologize if I may sound harsh to you.

Sarah (embracing Kyle): Everything will be ok

Kyle (putting back on his ring): I guess we can get married then

Sarah: Do you want to marry me because you love me or our situation?

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach, he talks to the baby): I am sorry that I called you a demon. You are an angel that has been sent by God. I love you, my precious baby.

Sarah (emotional): I deal with fear sometimes. Right now I am scared about losing the baby before twelve weeks. We are suppose be in the safe zone at twelve weeks.

Kyle (choked up): Before today, I never really loved the baby. My attitude changed the moment when I heard the doctor say we could lose it. I am trying to stay hopeful and strong. I am sure time will prove doctor to be wrong.

Sarah: I pray we may reach the safe zone without anymore complications

Kyle: I don't regret creating this tiny precious miracle. The baby was always meant to be here with us.


	29. Lavender Rose

Date: 6-19-2009

Place: Bath, Bed and Beyond

Situation: Wedding Shopping

Sarah (worried): We are a little late with our wedding shopping

Kyle: Don't worry, I have done most of the wedding shopping. You will be happy with the end result.

Sarah: I trust you

Kyle: You were in no condition to plan a wedding, therefore I carried the load.

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): After the wedding, we can concentrate on having this baby

Sarah: May the greats help us

Time Period: A Flash Forward into the future

Place: The Connor Reese House-The Den

Situation: Kyle and a teenage Kitty are looking over old wedding pictures

Kitty (holding up a picture): Mom looked beautiful as a bride

Kyle (choked up): Even in your mom's pregnant state, she took my breath away

Kitty: You and mom should renew your wedding vows.

Kyle: I never thought about renewing my weddings vows until now. I thank you for the idea. I might surprise your mom with the proposal.


	30. I love you

Date: 6-27-2009

Situation: Sarah has an ultrasound test

Scene: Hospital-Doctor's office

Doctor (placing a fetal heartbeat monitor on Sarah's stomach): Now lets see how this baby is doing?

Sarah (looking up the screen): Come on, sunshine, please show your pretty face

Doctor (showing Sarah and Kyle the baby): This is your baby. It is alive and still developing in the womb quite well.

Kyle (amazed): Wow..

Sarah (choked up): I am three and a half months pregnant. I consider this accomplishment to be a miracle.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

* * *

><p>Date: 6-28-2009<p>

(Hungry, Kyle enters the kitchen looking for something to eat. Derek, John  
>and Cameron are already in the dining room eating their breakfast. In the<br>meantime, Kyle seduces Sarah who is still cooking some more pancakes)

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist): Good morning, beautiful girl

Sarah(with a smirk): Hey, sexy

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you, Kyle, you are such a great kisser

You're the one I want and its not just phase, you're the one I trust, our love is the real thing

Kyle(studying Sarah): You are glowing as brightly as the sun. I wonder whats up with the pregnancy glow?

Sarah: Its a thing called being in love with life. We are having a baby, can you believe it?

Kyle(with a smirk): No doubt

Kyle: You smile and the whole world smiles along with you. I like seeing you happy because you make me happy. Hopefully, you can remain this happy even after the birth of our child.

Sarah: I apologize for wearing your clothes. These days I am developing a little baby bump, therefore I can't fit into my clothes anymore.

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): You are hardly showing

Sarah(complaining): But I am getting fat in my opinion

Kyle: Anyway, I am hungry so where is my breakfast?

Sarah(giving Kyle a plate full of pancakes): Here is your breakfast, honey

Kyle(shocked): Pancakes?

Sarah(frowning, she crosses her arms): Baby, I made the pancakes out of love. Do you have a problem with eating my pancakes?

Kyle(laughing): no

Sarah(offended): So whats up with all of the hate?

Kyle: Why are you always making pancakes?

Sarah: They are the only thing that I know how to make

Kyle: I thank you for explaining

Sarah(laughing): No problem

Kyle: I thank you for making me breakfast today. Have you indulged in the fruits of your labor yet?

Sarah: No

Kyle: Why not?

Sarah: I am not hungry

Kyle: You are eating for two these days, remember?

Sarah(taking a sip of a sprite soda): I am feeling quite nauseous at the moment. Lately, I have been sick a lot because the baby hasn't been cooperating with me. It must be a bug or something. It can be anything, but cancer again.

Kyle: I wish that I can make all of it go away for you

Sarah: I blame all of it on morning sickness

Kyle(sympathetic): Poor Sarah, you never get a break

Sarah(nauseous, she runs out of the kitchen to use the bathroom upstairs): OH MY God, I think that I am going to be sick

Kyle(with a sad tone in his voice): Poor Sarah..

* * *

><p>Date: 7-1-2009<p>

Situation: Pre Kitty's birth. Sarah buys a dress for the wedding. She is currently four months pregnant.

Scene: Bedroom

Situation: Four Months pregnant, Sarah has been experiencing morning sickness

(Nauseous, Sarah gets out of bed to vomit in the toilet. Sluggish, she returns back to bed. Ten minutes later Kyle walks into the bedroom carrying a tray that contains a plate full of food)

Kyle (giving Sarah the tray): These condiments are for you

Sarah (biting into her food): Well thanks

Kyle: No problem, you deserve it

Sarah: I can't believe that I am four months pregnant

Kyle: I am shocked as well

Sarah: If you told me four months ago that I would be with child, I would've never believed you. I never expected for me to be pregnant again because I had been barren for a very long time.

Kyle: Anyway, how many times have you vomited today?

Sarah: I have vomited at least six times today

Kyle: Thats not good

Sarah: I know, having morning sickness sucks

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): Don't worry, I am here for you. We will get through the pregnancy and birth together.

Sarah (choked up): What if I can't survive either one?

Kyle: You are four months into this thing meaning the pregnancy. Nothing bad has happened to the baby so far. That has to count for something, right?

Sarah (laughing): Definitely

Kyle: It would be amazing if you can survive through the first trimester of pregnancy without any complications

Sarah(choked up): Yeah, that would surely be a miracle

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): I consider our baby to be a miracle

Sarah (smiling): I love you

Kyle(with a smirk): I love you more

Sarah: I am planning to buy a wedding dress today. Please wish me luck.

Kyle: I am sure you will find the perfect dress

Scene: Wedding Dress Shop

Situation: Sarah is trying on a wedding dress

Sarah (twirling around in the dress): How do I look in my dress?

Kacey: Your baby bump is sticking out. That wedding dress is not the right size for you.

Sarah (complaining): I am fat

Kacey (comforting Sarah): You are not fat

Sarah (crying): Kyle will think that I am fat on our wedding day

Cameron: Kyle will pay no attention to your weight. He'll be too drunk with love to give any notice to those kind of things.

Sarah: How can you be so sure?

Cameron: Love has no limitations

Sarah: I am carrying Kyle's baby after all. There is nothing that I can do about my weight.

Kacey (presenting a wedding dress to Sarah): This dress appears to be in your size. You should try it on.

Sarah (running to the dressing rooms): I will

(Five minutes Later Sarah approaches Kacey and Cameron wearing the dress)

Sarah (twirling around in the dress): How do I look in this dress?

Kacey: I can't see your baby bump at all

Cameron: You are beautiful

Sarah: This dress is exactly my size so I am going to buy it


	31. Virtue

Date: 7/3/2009

Situation: The night before the wedding

Scene: Nighttime-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Kyle (wraps his arms around Sarah): Tomorrow is our wedding day

Sarah: I missed out on an entire lifetime. Wherever has the time gone too?

Kyle: You were in no condition to plan a wedding. I worked on your behalf. You  
>will be happy with the end results.<p>

Sarah: I trust you

Kyle: I won't let you down

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): Our princess is surely growing. I hope she will  
>cooperate tomorrow.<p>

Kyle (talking to the baby inside Sarah's stomach): Please behave tomorrow

* * *

><p>Date: 7-4-2009<p>

Sarah's p.o.v

"Wake up, Sarah" a voice whispers breaking through the foggy mist. "Please leave me alone" tired, I order the voice. I am four months pregnant. My body demands

more sleep. "Wake up, Sarah" the voice persists once again. Weakly, I open my eyes. Kasey sits at the edge of the bed holding my hand in hers. "Today is your

wedding day. I will drive you to the church. Kyle, John and Derek are already there. We shouldn't keep the groom waiting" Kasey reminds me. The wedding, I almost

forgot about it. Lymphoma and the baby prompted us to get married right now instead of later on. Kyle spent most of his time planning the wedding since I was feeling

unwell. Occasionally, he would share his ideas with me and I provided feedback. We would find a way to combine our ideas somehow. "Kasey, how did you get into my

house?" I wonder in the present time. "Cameron, let me into the house" Kasey admits pointing at Cameron. Silent, Cameron stands in the doorway. I depend on her

for protection these days. Nauseous, I run to the bathroom where I perform my daily morning ritual. Vomiting in the toilet takes a real toll on my body. I feel as if all of

the strength in my body has left. Extreme morning sickness, this is the price I must pay for carrying Kyle's baby. The baby whom I expect to be a girl is definitely worth

the pain. I can't wait to hold her six months from now. I will give birth sometime December so I might have a Christmas baby. Lightheaded, I collapse on the bed.

Kasey offers me a peppermint and a drink of water in which cures my sickness for a little bit. She is kind enough to escort me to the car outside. Cameron follows

behind carrying my wedding dress. They assist me in the bride's chambers. Fear consumes me until I encounter my beloved at the altar.

* * *

><p>Date: 7-4-2009<p>

Kyle's p.o.v

John accompanies Sarah down the aisle. Even in her pregnant state, Sarah's beauty takes my breath away. I can't stop the rain meaning my tears. I take Sarah's hand

in mine and then we pronounce our love before the world. I mean every word from my heart. Precious, Sarah is my everything. I will never love anyone else besides

her. After the ceremony, we had our first dance as a newlywed couple. Life House's song, "Everything" plays in the background. There is so much joy in the

atmosphere that I can't contain it. It feels good to be loved by a lot of people including my own wife. Fireworks symbolize the passion that is burning within our hearts.

Blessed, the future appears to be full of hope until Sarah experiences a health crisis. Her stomach hurts very badly. My mind immediately goes to the baby. I fear

something may be wrong with the baby. I am torn between carrying on with the reception or taking Sarah to the hospital. I listen to my conscience in which says take

Sarah to the hospital. Compassionate, the guests understand our situation. They wish us goodluck as we exit the reception. Thankfully, the doctor's ultrasound test

shows there are no abnormalities. The doctor offers Sarah some pills just in case the pain returns. Refreshed, She is well enough to participate in the wedding

festivities once again. We decide to spend our honeymoon night at a hotel. Sarah becomes nauseous in the middle of our lovemaking. I escort her to the bathroom

where she vomits in the toilet. Watching Sarah suffer breaks my heart. I take care of her just like a baby.

* * *

><p>Date: 7-4-09<p>

Situation: Kyle and Sarah are getting married

Scene 1: Before the wedding-The Groom Chambers

Kyle(anxious): I can't go through the wedding

Derek(laughing): Why not?

Kyle: I fear something might go wrong with Sarah's pregnancy during the ceremony

Derek: I am sure that nothing will go wrong with her pregnancy

Kyle: I am just driving myself crazy as usual

Derek: Something bad will occur during the ceremony if you give into fear

Kyle: What do you think Sarah is thinking about right now?

Derek: I bet she is excited about marrying you all over again for a second time

Kyle(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

Derek: You are the luckiest man in the world to have a beautiful woman such as Sarah in your life. You should never divorce Sarah because she loves you enough to deal with your crap.

Kyle(with a smirk): Sarah is definitely my type of girl

Derek(looking at his watch): Kyle, it is now time for you to get married

Kyle(walking out of the room): I guess it must be about show time then

Derek(following Kyle into the Sanctuary): I thank you for making me to be your best man

Kyle(choked up): Derek, you are my only friend in the world

Scene 2: Before the wedding-The Bride Chambers

Sarah(looking in the mirror): Technically speaking, I am not a virgin so I shouldn't be wearing a white dress

Cameron: Sarah, what is a virgin?

Sarah: A virgin is a person that hasn't had any sex

Cameron: I don't understand why you decided to buy a white wedding dress if you are not a virgin

Sarah(offended, she yells): Cameron, please shut up

Cameron: You seem to be annoyed with me for some apparent unknown reason. I want to know why you are so angry with me.

Sarah: You are asking me so many goddamn questions. I wonder what is up with all of these questions?

Cameron: I want to get to know you

Sarah: Hopefully, I won't be stoned to death for having sex outside of marriage

Cameron: Hopefully, you will be shown mercy since you are pregnant

Sarah(twirling in her dress): How do I look in my wedding dress?

Kaci: You look like a princess

Sarah(smiling): Well thanks, Kaci

Kaci: You really do look more prettier with long curly hair

Sarah(choked up): I am wearing a wig

Kaci(shocked): why

Sarah(still choked up): I have cancer

Kaci(choked up): Are you serious?

Sarah(crying, she takes off her wig): Yes

Kaci(still choked up): I'm sorry

Sarah(putting back on her wig): Why are you apologizing to me?

Kaci(crying, she embraces Sarah): I am sorry for taking you for granted

(There is a knock at the door and Cameron answers the door)

Cameron(smiling): Hello John

John(with a smirk): Hello, cam

Sarah(to John): What do you want from me?

John: Mom, it is time for you to get married. Are you ready for me to escort you down the aisle?

Sarah(smiling): Yes of course, John

John(escorting Sarah out of the room): OK, lets go then

Scene 3: The Sanctuary- The wedding ceremony-Kyle and Sarah are exchanging their vows

Minister: Sarah, do you take Kyle as your husband?

Sarah(choked up as she places a ring on Kyle's finger): I do

Minister: Do you promise to love him through sickness and health until death do you part?

Sarah(crying): I do

Minister: Kyle, do you take Sarah as your wife?

Kyle(choked up as he places a ring on Sarah's finger): I do

Minister: Do you promise to love her through sickness and health until death do you part?

Kyle(crying): I do

Minister: With all of the powers invested in me and by the state of California, I pronounce y'all to be husband and wife. Kyle, you may now kiss your beautiful bride.

(Crying, Sarah and Kyle exchange two long passionate kisses making the whole entire congregation cry)

Scene 4: The Ballroom-The Reception-Sarah and Kyle are having their first dance as a newlywed couple

Kyle(whispering to Sarah): I feel embarrassed to be dancing in front of all these people

Sarah(whispering): At least you are not pregnant. I am four months pregnant, remember?

Kyle: Are you feeling embarrassed?

Sarah(laughing): sort of

Kyle: At least no one is judging you for being pregnant

Sarah(laughing): Thank God

Kyle: At least no one is talking about you having cancer

Sarah(laughing): Thank God

Kyle: I suggest for you to focus on only me and no one else

Sarah: You want to have me so I will give you a piece of me

Kyle: Rest in me and I will abide in you forever

Sarah(clinging on to Kyle): I want to rest here in your embrace forever

Kyle(with a smirk): I'll do anything for you, baby

Sarah: There is more to life than our wedding day

Kyle: Is it ever possible for you to be truly happy for once in your life?

Sarah(with a smirk): Yes, Kyle, I am working on it

Kyle(touching Sarah's hair): There is a season for everything. God makes everything to be beautiful for its own timing and it is now your time to shine.

Sarah(staring Kyle lovingly in the eyes): You have such kind eyes that can make my heart melt like an ice cube

Kyle(crying): I feel like crying every time that I think about everything you have laid down for me. I know I am responsible for making you to be the person that you are today.

Sarah: Reese, I love seeing you shine and being happy. In a world full of darkness and violence, your smile is the only light that shines through the chaos. Your smile reminds me that not everything is lost in my world.

Kyle(smiling): Happy independence day to you

Sarah(smiling): Happy independence day to you as well

Kyle: You have hurt me in the past, but I forgive you for blue skies

Sarah: Why are you bringing up past hurts at such a wonderful time as this meaning our wedding?

Kyle(laughing): I am having cold feet

Sarah(laughing): I am having cold feet as well

Kyle: Please don't count me out yet, I am trying to fall back in love with hope

Sarah(smiling): I love you

Kyle: How long do you expect for me to stay in love with you?

Sarah: Forever and always

Kyle: I want this, it feels so right to me. It was definitely meant to be.

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(smiling): I love you too

Sarah(clinging onto Kyle): Today I feel like a princess all thanks to you.

Kyle(twirling Sarah, he admires her beauty): You are a goddess

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(still smiling, she blushes): I love you too

Kyle(concerned, he touches Sarah's stomach): How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you?

Sarah(lying): I am fine

Kyle(studying Sarah): I don't believe you

Sarah(escorting Kyle over to the cake table): I am hungry, let us cut the cake

Kyle(cutting Sarah a slice of the cake): This slice of cake is for you, sweetheart

Sarah(feeling unwell, she grabs hold of her stomach and whispers to Kyle): My tummy is hurting me, something is wrong with the baby.

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): Alright, I will take you to the hospital

* * *

><p>Scene: The hospital-Obgyn's office<p>

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): I am searching for a heartbeat

Sarah(praying): OH GOD, please let there be a heartbeat

Kyle(assuring Sarah): The doctor will find a heartbeat

Sarah(to the doctor): Have you found a heartbeat yet?

Obgyn: Yes

Kyle: Thank God

Sarah: So is everything alright with the baby?

Obgyn(showing Kyle and Sarah an ultrasound of the baby): I have found no traces of any abnormalities. The baby is still alive and making good progress with its weight.

Kyle: Thank God

Obgyn(giving Sarah a bunch of prescription prenatal pills): You can take these prenatal pills whenever the pain returns

Sarah: ok

* * *

><p>Scene: The Wedding Reception-ballroom<p>

(During the wedding reception, people are giving the bride and groom words of encouragement)

John: Mom and Dad, I love you more than words can ever say. Both of you rock my world in the words of the late and great Michael Jackson.

(Amused, the bride and groom along with the other weddings guests laugh)

Cameron: Sarah and Kyle, I agree with whatever John said about you

(Everyone continues to laugh)

Derek: Sarah, you are definitely my brother's type of girl. Kyle is lucky to have you in his life although you may drive me crazy.

(Everyone can't stop laughing)

Kaci(crying): Sarah, I love you as if you were my sister. I thank you for everything that you have done for me. Kindhearted, you will always be an angel to me. I hope that you will be able to win your battle against cancer. I can't wait to see the newest addition to your family.

(Touched by Kaci's words, everyone including the bride and groom starts crying. Kyle tries to gain his composure to make a speech)

Kyle(to Sarah): Baby, I love you for you complete me

Sarah(smiling): Reese, I love you too

Kyle(to the wedding guests): I thank you for coming to the wedding

The wedding guests(in unison): You are welcome

Kyle(talking to Sarah): Baby, do you want to say anything?

Sarah(laughing): Yes of course

Kyle(laughing): ok

Sarah(to the wedding guests): I thank you for coming to the wedding from the bottom of my heart. I have truly been blessed today by all of you.

The wedding guests(in unison): God bless you

Sarah(to Kyle): I love you

Situation: Sarah's parents and Kyle's parents came to the wedding. Kyle discovers that he is adopted and Sarah discovers her parents aren't really her parents. The secrets are revealed during the reception.

Scene: The Banquet Hall-Reception

(All the drama starts when Sarah's intoxicated aunt olive stands up to make a toast)

Aunt Olive(to Sarah): Sarah, I am not really your aunt

Sarah(gasps in shock): What?

Aunt Olive: I am really your mother and I don't know who your father is. I had you when I was sixteen and your parents adopted you.

Sarah(turns to her parents): Is this true?

Mrs. Connor: Yes

Mr. Connor: Yes

Sarah(yelling at her parents): Why have you waited this long to tell me?

Mrs. Connor: Sarah, your dad and I thought that it was best for you

Sarah(still yelling): But Still..

Mr. Connor(yelling at Sarah): Honey, there is absolutely no yelling at the table

Sarah(feeling a sharp pain in her stomach): Ouch..

Kyle(concerned, he touches Sarah's stomach): What is the matter with you, love?

Sarah: OH, its nothing

Kyle: You shouldn't be stressed out in your condition. Stress isn't good for the baby because something bad might happen to her.

Sarah: I blame all of it on my crazy aunt and parents

Mr. Reese(standing up): Anyway, I would like to say something

Kyle: Dad, what is it?

Mr. Reese: Kyle, you are adopted

Kyle: What?

Mrs. Reese(standing up): Kyle, you are adopted

Kyle: How so?

Mr. Reese: Your birth mother who was a drug addict gave you up for adoption. Your mother and I loved you ever since the moment we laid our eyes on you.

Kyle(trying to change the subject): Today is my wedding so I need to enjoy my wedding. I have no time for this unnecessary drama.

Sarah(laughing): Amen

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Scene: After the wedding reception-outside on the church lawn

Situation: (Nauseated, Sarah (43 ongoing 44, she is four months pregnant) needs some fresh air. Kyle (35) follows her outside where fireworks light up the night sky)

Kyle (concerned, he touches Sarah's stomach): How are you? how is the baby?  
>Sarah: I am feeling a little bit nauseous. My sickness shall pass over soon.<p>

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah: I love being Mrs. Reese

Kyle: I love being your husband

Sarah: OH, look at all the pretty fireworks

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): Baby, you are a firework

Sarah (admiring her growing baby bump): I wonder what does the future have in  
>store for our unborn child?<p>

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): Destiny only knows what kind of future this  
>little one will have<p>

Sarah (twirling around in her wedding dress): I feel like a goddess

Kyle (catches Sarah before she falls): You are my princess

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (smiling): I love you too

* * *

><p>Scene: Later on that day-the honeymoon-a hotel somewhere in Los Angelos<p>

Sarah(taking off her wedding dress): I am in the mood for some TLC about right now

Kyle(helping Sarah to undress herself): We can't make love, you are pregnant

Sarah(frowning): Why not?

Kyle: Complications might occur in your pregnancy

Sarah(laying down on the bed): Come on, we are on our honey moon. We won't cause any harm to the baby.

Kyle(getting on top of Sarah's body): You're right, it wouldn't hurt to make love

Sarah(changing places with Kyle): I am better off being on top of you

Kyle(amused, he laughs): Yeah

Sarah(nauseous, she runs into the bathroom): Excuse me..

Kyle(concerned, he follows Sarah into the bathroom): What is the matter with you?

Sarah(in between vomiting in the toilet): I have cancer, remember?

Kyle(becoming emotional at thought of losing Sarah and the baby due to cancer): I can't imagine myself living in the world without you

Sarah(crying, she embraces Kyle): I will win my battle against cancer, this is my promise to you


	32. Up in the air

Date: 7-5-2009

Place: A Hotel

Situation: Sarah and Kyle prepare to go back home

Action: Nauseous, Sarah runs to the bathroom where she performs her daily morning ritual. Kyle is kind enough to help her.

Sarah (vomiting into the toilet): Not again

Kyle (rubs Sarah's back): Its ok

Sarah: No, I ruined our honeymoon

Kyle (offers Sarah a bottle of water and breath mints): Its not your fault no matter what

Sarah (feeling refreshed, she starts to pack her suitcase): Its such a shame that our honeymoon has to end early

Kyle (packing his suitcase): You are pregnant. You also have cancer. We need to take extra precautions.

Sarah: This shall remain the story of our lives

Kyle (kissing Sarah's stomach): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle: We can always have another honeymoon after our ordeal is over

Sarah (admiring her wedding ring): Sure...whatever you say

Kyle: You will be the one and only Mrs. Reese for me

(Sarah and Kyle return back home where a welcome home party has been planned for them. After the party, Prince serenades them as they make love in the bed.)


	33. Evanescent dream

Date: 7-20-2009

Situation: Four months pregnant, Sarah almost miscarriages Kitty

Scene 1: The house-the kitchen

(Kyle catches Sarah before she leaves for Walmart)

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): I love our baby as well

Sarah (admiring her growing baby bump): I guess this baby is going to make it after all

Kyle: It has already been four months. I am still counting.

Sarah (looking over the grocery list): I have a lot of things to buy at Walmart

Kyle: Maybe I should go with you to Walmart. You should take it easy in your condition. Stress is not good for you or the baby.

Sarah: You want to protect me, thats so sweet. I thank you for your offer, but I don't need your protection.

Kyle (let down): OK

(Kyle is nice enough to escort Sarah to her car outside. They exchange one long passionate kiss. Heavyhearted, Kyle watches Sarah drive away).

Situation: Sarah gets into a car crash

Action: Carefree, Sarah drives down the road on her way to Walmart. A reckless drunk truck driver catches her off guard. Their cars hit each other head on.

The collision costs the truck driver his life. Sarah descends into a state of unconsciousness and she is taken to the hospital.

Scene: The hospital-Sarah's recovery room

Kyle (crying, he sits near Sarah's bedside): Please wake up, Sarah

Sarah (waking up): Reese..

Kyle (embracing Sarah): Thank God, you are alive. I love you with all of my being.

Sarah (sobbing as she touches her stomach): I miscarried the baby. I give you permission to hate me.

Kyle (assures Sarah): Miraculously, the baby survived the car crash according to the doctor.

Sarah (talking to the baby): I love you, little angel


	34. Rise above the ashes

Date: 8-7-2009

(Situation: Sarah reclaims her innocence. There is a major break in the case, Sarah didn't kill Miles Dyson after all.)

Scene 1: Kyle's truck

Action: Kyle is driving Sarah to the court house. Sarah is five months pregnant with Kitty at the time.

Sarah (nauseous): I have to vomit

Kyle (gives Sarah a bag): You can throw up in this bag

(Sarah vomits in the bag then throws the bag out of the car window. Kyle offers Sarah a bottle of water)

Kyle (concerned): Can you handle the court room? We can go back home if you are feeling unwell.

Sarah (drinking the water): Its just morning sickness, it will pass over soon

Kyle (keeping his eyes back on the road): Sure

Sarah (choked up): My lawyer said there has been a major break in my case. Hopefully, we will receive good news this time around. I don't want to give birth in jail.

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): You will not give birth in jail. You will be a free woman as a matter as fact.

Sarah (crying): What if I am not a free woman?

Kyle: I will bail you out of jail

Scene: The Court House

Sarah's Lawyer (to the judge): My client is now five months pregnant. How will your decision affect the unborn baby?

Judge (reading the verdict): Sarah didn't kill Miles Dyson. Miles Dyson died to natural causes. I found Sarah to be innocent.

The Lawyer (to Sarah): Congratulations, you are now a free woman

Sarah (crying tears of joy): I thank you for your service, Christian

Chris (with a smirk): You are welcome

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you too

Date: 8-20-2009

Place: The Connor Reese house-the kitchen

Situation: Sarah is (43 ongoing 44) and five months pregnant. She is in the middle of cooking pancakes when nausea strikes.

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's back): Just breathe

Sarah (fighting back the nausea): I can't

Kyle (opening a window): Maybe I should open this window.

Sarah (still nauseous): The wind can't help me

(Nauseous, Sarah runs out of the kitchen. She relives herself in the downstairs bathroom. Thankfully, the bathroom is located close by the kitchen. Kyle continues cooking the pancakes until Sarah returns. Kyle offers Sarah a bottle of water and peppermints)

Sarah (taking a sip of the water): I thank you for your help

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): I'll do anything for you, love

Sarah (admiring her growing baby bump): This baby is a gift from God

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah: I am going nowhere anytime soon. I assure you that I will make it through both the pregnancy and the birth.

Kyle (emotional, he touches Sarah's cheek): I will never let you go

Sarah (choked up): You will always be apart of me

Kyle (getting back to business): You need to take it easy in your condition. I can finish cooking breakfast.

Sarah ( leaving the kitchen): I give you permission to finish the job

Kyle: Alright


	35. A Life to Remember

Date: 8-24-2009

Kyle's p.o.v

A life to remember, an undiscovered star, an unborn legacy.

A difficult pregnancy, a combination of the summer and winter.

Drifting farther away, words falter in this shelter of privacy

where we think more instead of talking. A life to remember, my sacrificial lamb,

my guardian angel. The essence of pink October, your silent war with cancer

and high blood pressure. Under the weather, whatever happened to your cure

so called laughter? A life to remember, your fragile heart, one extraordinary

love with special needs. Forever is fading away, but please stay here with me

for a little while. In a world where memories of September eleventh never

disappear, December and November provide sanctuary for our tired weary

souls on the seventh day.


	36. Sickness

Date: 9-13-2009

Scene: The Desert

Sarah (nauseous, she sits in the backseat with Kyle): I am feeling sick

John (driving the jeep): Mom, we are nowhere near a bathroom.

Kyle (yelling from the backseat): John, please stop the car for your mother is sick. She has cancer and she is with child.

John (pulling the jeep over to the side of the car): Alright

(John parks the car and Sarah gets out of the car to vomit on the grass. Kyle offers Sarah water then helps her back into the car. She rests her head on Kyle's shoulder and falls asleep)

Scene: Home-Bedroom

Situation: Sarah is in so much pain that she can't get out of bed.

Sarah (crying, she yells for Kyle): Reese..

Kyle (concerned, he rushes to Sarah's bedside): Here I am  
>Sarah (sobbing, she clutches her stomach): I am in pain<p>

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): How may I help you?

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): You can get my prenatal pills for me

Kyle (running out of the room): I'll be right back

(Five minutes later Kyle returns with the prenatal pills and a glass of water. Sarah's pain subsides for a little bit)

* * *

><p>Date: 9-14-2009<p>

Sarah's point of view

I used to hate computers in the past as the result of experiencing complicated technical problems. That was then and this is now, I am hungry for knowledge. Today I am spending most of my free time in the computer room reading cancer survivors' stories. Curious and open minded, I am a sponge soaking in very valuable information. These kind of lighthearted stories give me hope and peace of mind.

Life threatening, my current pregnancy differs greatly from my previous one. My pregnancy this time around is considered to be high risked because I have cancer and I am in my early forties. The doctor opposes against reading any abortion stories because those stories may influence me to terminate my pregnancy. After much thought and discussion with Kyle, we choose life over death. I have decided to put off chemotherapy until sometime after Kitty's birth in which will occur three months from now.

In the meantime, I feel someone's cold hands on my shoulders. My husband's sweet friendly sexy voice startles me. "Sarah, I love you" Kyle confesses in between two long passionate kisses. He sees me crying and I can't hide my tears from him. "What is the matter with you, love?" concerned, he asks massaging my shoulders. "I was just imagining the world without me in it" sobbing, I explain taking his hand in mine. "You will win your battle against cancer and live long enough to grow old with me" emotional, he assures me.

Nauseous, I run out of the computer room to use the bathroom where I vomit into the toilet and endure more abdominal pain. Hysterical, I yell for Kyle and he answers to the call of duty. He carries me downstairs to the kitchen since I am extremely sore. I pull my prenatal pills out of the medicine cabinet and swallow down a few pills. Feeling nauseous again, I bend over the sink in preparation to vomit.

While I relieve myself, Kyle looks on helplessly and hopelessly through tear stained red blood shot eyes. He stands close to me just in case I may lose consciousness and faint. "This sprite soda is for you to drink" he says handing me a sprite soda to drink. "Thanks" I cough taking a sip of the drink and I immediately feel nauseous nomore. I put my hand over my growing baby bump in a somewhat protective way hoping to feel the baby move.

Kindhearted, my husband escorts me upstairs to our bedroom and tucks me into bed. I spend the reminder of my free time in bed and writing in my journal. I knew a guy last year named Carl Greenway who had cancer and eventually died. Who knew I would be the next one to have cancer a year later? Having cancer sucks especially when I am pregnant, but this is my fate. I am sacrificing my health to bring my baby into the world, thats definitely indeed a labor of love.

* * *

><p>Date: 9-22-2009<p>

Scene 1: The Connor Reese House

Place: The Den

Situation: Sarah (six months pregnant) and Kyle are watching a woman giving birth on the television in preparation for Kitty's birth

Kyle (disgusted): I think I am going vomit

Sarah: I consider it to be the miracle of life

Kyle: I don't understand how you can just sit here and act calm

Sarah: I am hungry for knowledge

Kyle: Can we please watch something else?

Sarah (laughing): No

Kyle: Why not?!

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): We need to prepare ourselves for the birth

Kyle: I am planning to skip the birth. I don't want to see you in pain.

Sarah: You are the baby's father. You have to support me no matter what. My pain will only last for a short time.

Kyle (with a sigh): You're right

Sarah (walking toward the kitchen): I am thirsty. I am getting something to drink.

Kyle (following behind Sarah): I am right behind you

(A sharp pain strikes Sarah as she opens the refrigator door to get a bottle of water out)

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): Ouch..

Kyle (concerned): Whats the matter, honey?

Sarah (hyperventilating, she collapses into Kyle's arms): I can't breathe..

Kyle (carries Sarah outside to his car): Off we go to the hospital

Scene 2: The hospital

Place: Sarah's hospital room

The Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): Sarah, you had a pulonary ebolism

Sarah (gasps in horror): Pulonary Ebolism?!

The Doctor: Yes

Kyle: Is the Pulonary Ebolism curable?

The Doctor: Yes

Sarah (going into preterm labor, she starts having contractions): I think my water just broke. Is there anything to stop the labor?

Doctor (prepares for the birth): This is not good. The fall must've rushed the baby.

(Overcome with stress, Kyle steps out into the hallway to regroup his thoughts. Derek catches Kyle swallowing pills)

Derek (listens to Sarah's loud pleas): Sarah is calling for you

Kyle (drugged up): So what?!

Derek: Your wife needs you

Kyle (hysterical): Sarah got herself into this mess. She can save herself. First there was unemployment and now this happens, a premature birth. Life is surely rough. Sarah has no clue about how much I am suffering.

Derek: I don't know which crisis to handle first, Sarah's preterm labor or your drug problem?

Kyle: I can take care of myself. You should help Sarah. You were with her the longest. She is more safe with you.

Derek (walking into Sarah's room): I will talk to you later

(Ten minutes later Derek joins Kyle back in the hallway)

Kyle (anxious): How is Sarah? How is the baby?

Derek: Sarah didn't give birth. It was just a scare, nothing serious. The doctor gave Sarah a shot and pills to stop the labor.

Kyle (relieved): Thank God

Derek: Now back to your drug problem

Kyle (rushes back into Sarah's room): I have to check up on Sarah. I thank you for your help.

Derek: You can't always run away from your problems


	37. Everytime I close my eyes

Date: 10-3-2009

Sarah's p.o.v

What do you want from me?

Around and around, I go on this carousel

Raindrops

Many tears of my bleeding heart

Every time I close my eyes, I feel nothing

Magical enchantment

Open my eyes to the truth

Rose of the crossroads

Incompatible friendship

Easily forgotten covenant

Slow burn

Continuous devotion

A beautiful disaster

Place of unspoken words

Excommunication


	38. Rose of the crossroads

Date: 10-5-2009

Kyle's p.o.v

Tough decisions direct destiny elsewhere, to the crossroads.

Goddess of the night, bright celestial white light. Run, adventurous

Spartan princess, run. Far away from paradise, now begins your demise

so go ahead and sing your swansong. Touched by magic, raise your voice

high above this chaotic noise. Forty eight hour death watch, a lifelong fight

against cancer reaches a climax. Everyday feels like Easter even years later

when grace is gone. Birth brings forth much needed mirth, endless peace on

earth for this scarlet rose.


	39. Always and forever, MIA

Date: 10-9-2009

Sarah's p.o.v

Slowly slipping away from view

Hazel eyes

A world apart

Rivers of sorrow separate us today and tomorrow

Everywhere I am, there you'll be also in my mind

All day long, you remain out of my reach

Lights off, my friend, goodbye for now

Who will save your soul?

Always and forever, missing in action

You are incognito

Still the same as yesterday, my heart bleeds for you


	40. Persistent Perseverance

Date: 10-27-2009

Kyle's p.o.v

Wide awake

Hindsight helps me see where I went wrong

I am strong enough to survive this trial or maybe not

Sorrow visits everyone including me

Persistent perseverance

Excitement for something much more greater

Round and round, I go on this carousel ride

Stuck at the crossroads

I am back inside the inferno

Silence resumes until I can find my voice

Today is the day to get work done instead of tomorrow

Even if you don't lend a hand, I won't drown in quicksand

Now is the time for me to learn how to stand on my own two feet

Chasing after an endless light

Echoes of what could've should've would've been


	41. Hanging, holding onto your promises

Date: 10-28-2009

Sarah's p.o.v

Hanging on, holding onto your promises, here I go again

Only fate knows how this story will end

Loosely knit together, where is your common sense?

Day after day, my heart waits and bleeds

Even if you are far away, we share a special divine connection

A change of plans, one momentary big letdown, miscommunication

Please show yourself to be faithful next time around

A common ground to stand on

Random acts of kindness

Tonight or tomorrow, distance will separate us once more

* * *

><p>Date: 10-28-2009<p>

Scene: The Den

Situation: Sarah and Kyle pick out a name for the baby. Sarah is 44 and seven months pregnant at the time.

(Sarah is sitting down on the couch reading a baby name book when Kyle approaches her)

Kyle (sitting down on the couch): What are you reading?

Sarah (showing Kyle the book): I am reading a baby name book

Kyle: Have you picked out any names for the baby yet?

Sarah: I am still searching for the perfect right name for the baby

Kyle: I like your name

Sarah: What is special about my name?

Kyle: Your name, Sarah means princess

Sarah: I am not a princess

Kyle: You are my princess

Sarah: I dreamt about giving birth to a cat once. I have really strange dreams especially when I am pregnant.

Kyle (amused): Really?

Sarah: How do you like the name of Kitty for the baby?

Kyle: The name Kitty sounds cute. But I still feel she needs a normal name. I don't want kids to make fun of her.

Sarah (looking through the baby book): Lets see

Kyle: How about Kaisa for a first name?

Sarah: I love the name Kaisa. You are such a genius.

Kyle: Kaisa's nickname can be Kitty

Sarah: Kitty will have your last name since she is a product of our union

Kyle: What about John?

Sarah (blushing out of embarrassment): Sorry...I almost forgot about John. He is the one that brought us together in the first place. Our lives wouldn't be complete without him.

Kyle: Riley should be Kitty's middle name

Sarah (frightened): Riley?!

Kyle: Whats wrong with Riley?

Sarah: John had a girlfriend named Riley Dawson a long time. Riley was surely a hand full until the day she died.

Kyle: May be John and I should have the talk

Sarah: Do you mean the talk about the birds and the bees?

Kyle: Yes

Sarah: John doesn't listen to me so what makes you think he will listen to you?

Kyle: John will come around someday

Sarah: I wish you much good luck with everything

Kyle (choked up): Anyway, I knew a soldier named Riley Jules a long time ago. Sadly, Riley died during battle trying to save several lives. RJ and I were very close childhood best friends. I miss Riley a lot for he was like a brother to me. I think it would be a good idea if Kitty carried on Riley's legacy.

Sarah: Kitty Riley Reese, that name fits well with our baby

Kyle: Hope can come out of tragedy. How about Kitty Riley Hope Reese?

Sarah (pleased): Kyle, you are a genius

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach, he talks to the baby): I love you, Kitty Riley Hope Reese

Sarah (somewhat emotional): I bet the baby loves you too

Kyle (laughing): Definitely

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (with a smirk): I love you too

* * *

><p>Date: Still October 28, 2009<p>

Place: The Hospital

Situation: A Test- Check up-To Check if Kitty has any deformities such as Down Syndrome

Scene 1: The Lobby

Kyle (anxious): We have good genes. Kitty won't have any deformities. Is this test really neccessary?

Sarah (flipping through a magazine): I am a middleaged woman. My pregancy is considered to be highrisked. You never know what can happen between now and the birth. I just want to make sure Kitty is fine.

Kyle (fearful): What if Kitty is born deformed?

Sarah (choked up, she rubs her stomach): I will love Kitty no matter what

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

A nurse: Mr. and Mrs. Reese, the doctor will see you now

(Hand in hand, Sarah and Kyle walk into the doctor's office. The doctor collects Sarah's blood and measures the baby's progress. The test results turn out to be negative in which means Kitty doesn't have any deformities. This good news relieves Sarah and Kyle)


	42. One tough task

Date: 10-29-2009

Scene: The Nursery

Action: Seven months pregnant, Sarah (44) walks in on Kyle (35) putting away clothes in drawers

Sarah (looking around the nursery): Kitty will enjoy her new home meaning the nursery

Kyle: What do you want me to do with the demon after you are gone?

Sarah (puts a hand on her stomach): The demon...are you referring to the baby?

Kyle: Yes. I don't love that demon because it keeps on giving you pain.

Sarah: I thought we already had this conversation. You promised you wouldn't call the baby a demon.

Kyle: October is national breast cancer awareness month

Sarah: I don't have breast cancer. I have Lynna's disease

Kyle (confused): Lynna's disease?!

Sarah: I meant I have Lymphoma

Kyle: Anyway, every cancer is the same. The death rate is still high.

Sarah: This baby needs your love and support. I can't undo the past. We can't give the baby back to the stork. The baby will be here in two more months. You need to accept reality.

Kyle (feeling guilty, he embraces Sarah): I am sorry. Today is just one of those difficult days.

Sarah: I forgive you

Kyle: Its miracle that we surpassed the twelfth mark and beyond. Kitty was always meant to be here with us.

Kacey (walking into the nursery): Hello, y'all

Sarah and Kyle (startled): Kacey?!

Kacey: John allowed me into the house. He said I would find you guys in the nursery.

Sarah (gives Kacey a stack of clothes): You can put these clothes into the drawers

Kacey: OK

Sarah (putting baby clothes into dressers): I thank you for helping me set up the nursery

Kacey (putting baby clothes into the closet): No problem

Kyle (trying to put up the crib): Sarah, I don't understand why you gave me the hardest job. It will take a lifetime for me to put up this crib.

Sarah (laughing): I am sorry

Kyle (disappointed): No, you are not sorry. I don't forgive you.

Sarah (choked up): At least you won't have to experience the suffering of giving birth

Kyle (embracing Sarah): I apologize for being mad at you

Sarah (still choked up): I forgive you

Kyle (going back to putting up the crib): I will put up the crib for you, alright?

Sarah (laughing): Thanks

Kyle(with a smirk): No problem

Kacey (to Sarah): How far along are you in your pregnancy?

Sarah (touching her growing baby bump): I am seven and a half months pregnant. I'll be eight months pregnant next month.

Kacey: I am happy for you

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Kyle (listening to music): IS it reality or just my imagination that I hear classical music?

Kacey (listening to the music): I love classical music

Sarah (walking out of the nursery): I will deal with Cameron

Scene: Cameron's room

(Sarah stands in the doorway watching Cameron dance. The song is Beethoven's Symphony No 5 in C Minor 1st Movement)

Sarah: How did you learn to dance?

Cameron (still dancing): John programmed ballet dance routines into my chip. Dance is the hidden language of the soul.

Sarah: You were never here. You were never born. You will never have a soul.

Cameron: I love John and he loves me. There is sensation in my body whenever John touches me. I can feel, therefore I must be real.

Sarah: What would happen if John didn't love you anymore?

Cameron: Termination

Sarah: You know my future. You know my fate. You hold the key to my destiny. I am pregnant and I have cancer. You never told me these two things would happen at the same time. I remember you said we skipped over my death when we jumped through time. How could I still have cancer right now?

Cameron: I don't know

Sarah (doubtful): I don't believe you

Cameron: You were healthy before Kyle showed up on the scene. May be Kyle gave you cancer.

Sarah (yelling): Please shut up

Cameron: You wouldn't have the baby either way if I told you about your cancer sooner

Sarah (yelling): Go to hell

Cameron: Stress is not good for you or the baby

Sarah (begins to feel unwell): Suddenly, I feel unwell. Something is wrong with the baby. We must go to the hospital right now.

Scene: The Hospital Lobby

(Sarah, Kacey and Kyle enter the hospital. Kyle carries Sarah in his arms)

Sarah (crying into Kyle's arms): OH GOD, I am in so much pain. Premature labor, why does this have to happen to me?

Kyle: Just breathe, Brooke, everything will be alright

Sarah (experiencing pressure down below): I am experiencing pressure down below. Something is coming out of me.

Kyle (frightened): OH MY GOD

Kacey (hysterical, she yells to anyone): Help, my friend is seven months pregnant. She is having contractions.

Nurse (assisting Sarah into a wheelchair): I'll take care of you, Sweetheart

Sarah (sobbing): Please save my baby

Nurse (escorting Sarah to a nearby hospital room): Now lets see whats up with the baby

Kacey (holding Sarah's hand): Sarah, Kyle and I will stay around for as long as you need us

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle (with a smirk): No problem  
>Scene: Sarah's hospital room<p>

(Sarah is resting in bed enduring the worst pain of her life. Kyle and Kacey have never once left her side)

Nurse (putting a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach, she listens for the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is in distress

Sarah (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kacey (stroking Sarah's hair): Please keep holding on

Sarah (holding onto Kacey): Please never leave me

Kyle (worried): Where is the doctor when you need him?

Doctor (rushing into the room): Here I am

Kacey (to Sarah): Your savior is finally here

Sarah: Thank GOD

(The doctor gives Sarah medicine that stops the premature labor. Sarah stays in the hospital overnight for even more further observation. She is released from the hospital the next day. Kyle and Kacey remain a constant presence in Sarah's life)


	43. This beautiful broken world of mine

Date: 11-1-2009

Scene: The Connor Reese House

Action: Kyle walks into his bedroom where Sarah (eight months pregnant) rests in the bed. Morning sickness remains an enemy of hers.

Sarah (complaining): I am suffering. whenever will my pregnancy end?

Kyle (removes a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): You wouldn't be in this position if we didn't have sex. How can you allow yourself to go through such torment?

Sarah: I wanted to give you a child. You missed out on everything with John. I wanted you to start over.

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's stomach): I thank you for this gift meaning the baby

Sarah (choked up): It was definitely a labor of love

* * *

><p>Scene: The Connors' house-The den-Kyle and Derek are eating their dinner<p>

Derek: Lately, Sarah has been extremely fatigue, fragile and weak. These days I have been seeing the maternal side of her. She doesn't bother me nearly as much as she used to in the past

Kyle: Derek, Sarah is pregnant and she has cancer. She has more important things on her mind to worry about such as her health and the health of our unborn baby

Derek(choked up): Aw..poor Sarah..I feel like crying right now

Kyle: At least she is still alive

Derek: I wonder how you are coping with Sarah's recent health crisis?

Kyle: Everyday I am so consumed in taking care of Sarah that I don't have time to embrace my emotions. In fact, I am numb to them just like a dead person.

Derek: I predict you will explode like a volcano one of these days

Kyle: My heart is tender toward Sarah who is in a very fragile condition right now. There is nothing you or anyone else in the world can ever do or say that will change my love for Sarah.

(A very exhausted, an eight month pregnant Sarah enters the dining room capturing Kyle's attention. Joyfully, Kyle embraces and Kisses Sarah who is on the brink of fainting. Weak, Sarah collapses in Kyle's arms in which scares the be Jesus out of Derek)

Kyle(crying as he shakes Sarah's lifeless body): Sarah..Sarah..Sarah..please wake up

Derek(panicky): OH MY GOD, Kyle, Sarah fainted. I know it is not normal for a pregnant woman to faint

Kyle(hysterical): Derek, please shut up

Derek(choked up): We need to take Sarah to the hospital right now

Kyle(crying): Thats what I was just thinking, Derek, you deserve a reward for reading my mind

Scene 2: The Hospital-Sarah's recovery room

(Joyfully, Kyle enters the room carrying a bouquet of red roses which is a gift for Sarah. Ill, Sarah can't get out of the bed to kiss and embrace Kyle)

Sarah: Kyle, I want to know why I am in the hospital?

Kyle(sitting down at Sarah's bed side): Sarah, you fainted in the dining room at home

Sarah:I will add my fainting spells to long my list of close calls and near death experiences. I have experienced so many close calls in my life that I often wonder when will I ever reach rock bottom

Kyle(in an Irish accent): Shall I compare thee to a sunset?

Sarah(in a British accent): Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Kyle(handing Sarah the bouquet of roses): Anyway,love, this bouquet of red roses is for you

Sarah(smelling the roses): The smell of roses makes me want to vomit

(Nauseous, Sarah vomits into a bucket and a crying Kyle throws the bouquet of roses into the trash can)

Sarah(pouting): Kyle, having cancer sucks. I feel worthless if every pretty thing such as a rose is going to make me sick

Kyle(choked up as he touches Sarah's face): Sweetheart, I believe we will see the light at the end of the tunnel one of these days

Sarah: High blood pressure, why did this have to happen to me? I guess I will remain on bed rest until the time that I give birth because I don't want to experience a placental abruption

Kyle: I don't know

Sarah: You are suppose to have all of the answers to my questions

Kyle: I don't know everything

Sarah: I thought you were suppose to be really smart since you had a brain

Kyle: Why are you treating me like this?

Sarah: like what?

Kyle: You are obvious mad at me for some apparent unknown reason

Sarah: My hormones are driving me crazy

Kyle: I thank you for explaining

Sarah: Besides high blood pressure, there is a chance the baby might die as the result of me having a placental abruption

Kyle: So What?

Sarah(choked up): I am going to die

Kyle(choked up): It won't be the first time

Sarah(crying): I want you to save Kitty's life instead of mine

Kyle(still choked up): I don't know how I will be able to love the child who took you away from me

Sarah: I am sure that you will find a way to love her with each passing day

Kyle(crying): No, I won't

Sarah: Why not?

Kyle: It will be hard for me to raise a child on my own as a single father

Sarah: I am sure that John, Derek, Cameron and Kaci will help you raise our daughter

Kyle(still crying): All I need is you in my life and noone else

Sarah: But it takes a village to raise a child

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): But you are my life

Sarah: So you will have no life at all if I died?

Kyle(laughing): Yes

Sarah: You have to stay alive for John and Kitty

Kyle(laughing): I will have to see about that

Sarah: I hope you will not plan to do anything stupid to yourself after I am gone

Kyle: Maybe, baby, I don't know

Sarah(crying): I wish I knew why bad things always have to happen to me

Kyle(holding tightly onto Sarah's hand): God is testing your faith

Sarah(laughing): Religion isn't apart of my programming

Kyle: Anyway, Sarah, you are superwoman. You are strong enough to make it through anything.

Sarah(sobbing): What if I die?

Kyle(kissing Sarah): You will not die

Sarah: How can you be so sure?

Kyle: You will hold onto me for strength and my love for you will carry you through any obstacle that may be in your life

Sarah: OK, Kyle, whatever you say

Kyle(touching Sarah's hair): You're superwoman, Sarah, never forget that

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you, Reese

Kyle(smiling): I love you too


	44. I will always love you

Date: 11-4-2009

Kyle's p.o.v

Our lives cross paths and we lay down our crosses for we have found love, common ground to stand on.

Quiet and shy, you feel at home in your skin, but I still walk by your side in an attempt to learn you inside out.

Everyday I am mesmerized by your beauty and courageous spirit.

Please shine your celestial light down on me and make me over, my lover, undercover angel.

You inspire me to achieve the impossible in which is greatness even if it means breathing on my own terms.

Falling in love with hope, I am all in this thing known as friendship or family.

Burning down bridges, the joke is now on you and me.

Here tomorrow gone today, I am far from where you are and I am half way gone.

Constantly changing, everything between you and me will never be the same again.

I am shaken to the very core of my existence, but it is what it is.

Circumstances hit us like a wrecking ball and yet we do whatever it takes to stay together.

Hanging by a moment, we are breathing somewhere in between faith and doubt.

Beautifully broken,a silent storm is raging on inside my head and you lead me away from this disarray.

Beautifully broken, who we are to the world doesn't matter for as long as we know what we mean to each other.


	45. My fragile existence

Date: 11-5-2009

Sarah's p.o.v

When it comes down to it,

there is always darkness before the dawn.

When it comes down to it,

there is always a crown of thorns to wear

and something to fear at nighttime.

When it comes down to it,

the swan dies in the big picture.

There is always a beloved friend to lose

like an old dying red rose at the end

of every day.

When it comes down to it there

is always a reason for a clown to bleed.

To drown or not to drown underwater

is the biggest question of today and

I must say the decision isn't easy

to make.

You hold me up like gravity and

I don't have a reason to frown

anymore.

I find myself stuck in this city of

angels, your eyes forever where

I let loose the rain and my pain.

Loved, I am not blind to the truth

anymore because you have faith in me.

Before your love,

I wanted to burn my skin in the furnest

until it had turned burnt brown.

I wanted to cut myself down like

a tree and let my soul be

free to breathe so I wouldn't

see the light of day again.

I have grown up enough to

know when to act tough and

tear my gown up to pieces or

to just let my heart be as soft

as cookie dough.

Safe in your arms,

I have found it hard to escape

from this town known as your

dreamworld.

You have made room for me

in your heart and I never want

to lay down and die, fade to black.

Your love for me, I can taste

it in your tears and I am not

in a haste to waste away

because we created a life.

You love me for my fragile strength

and I love you for your pretty smile,

my funny blue valentine of mine.

Please stay in my life forever, now,

say you will? Please be still and lay down

beside me on the lawn for a while until

kingdom come. Morning will come and

we embrace our freedom as shooting stars,

jars of clay. We are drawn to each other like

magnets, we open up our eyes and yawn

for dawn is here yet again.


	46. Eigth Month Miracle

Date: 11-9-2009

Situation: Sarah has a pregnancy crisis

Scene: The Connor Reese house-The kitchen

(Nobody is home except for Sarah. Sarah spends her time cutting up onions in the kitchen. She is suppose to eat lunch with Kacey around twelve. A sharp pain hits Sarah's stomach and fear pulls at her heartstrings. Feeling uncomfortable, Sarah stops preparing lunch for a moment. Heavily bleeding soon follows the painful cramps. Sarah rests on the couch hoping the pain will passover. Ten minutes pass and she is still in pain. She calls Kacey's cellphone and Kacey agrees to take her to the hospital)

Scene: The hospital front entrance

Sarah (screaming, she clings onto Peyton): AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA

Kacey (yelling at anyone): Help, my friend is pregnant and she is in pain. Something might be wrong with the pregnancy for she is bleeding and cramping.

Nurse (assisting Sarah into a wheelchair): You can sit down in this chair, sweetheart

Sarah (crying, she begs the nurse): Please save my baby

Nurse (touching Sarah's stomach): I can see that this little angel is very much loved.

Kacey (emotional, she holds Sarah's hand): Just breathe, everything will be alright

Sarah (sobbing): What if I lose the baby?

Kacey (embracing Sarah): You will have this baby in December and we shall celebrate

Sarah (overcome with pain and pressure, she starts crying and bleeding again): Its starting again, the bleeding and cramping.

Nurse (rushing Brooke to a nearby room): I will get a doctor for you a.s.a.p

Scene: Sarah's recovery room-After the Crisis

Action: Distraught, an emotional Kyle enters the room

Kacey: Hello, Kyle

Sarah (feeling refreshed, she smiles): Hello, love

Kyle (crying, he throws his arms around Sarah): Kacey told me about your crisis. How are you feeling? How is the baby?

Sarah (touching her stomach): We are fine

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's stomach): So what was the problem?

Sarah: The baby was experiencing minor distress. Thankfully, all is well with her now.

Kyle (talking to the baby): I love you, my princess

Kacey (becoming emotional): Y'all are making me want to cry

Kyle (embraces Kacey): You are such a good friend to Sarah

Kacey: Sarah was there for me when I was pregnant. I just wanted to return the favor.

Sarah: Thats so sweet of you, Kacey. I want you to be Kitty's godmother.

Kacey (crying, she embraces Sarah): Thanks. You won't regret your decision.

* * *

><p>Date: 11-10-09<p>

Situation: Cromartie tries to kill Kitty before she is born

Scene 1: The Hospital-OBGYN's Office-Ultrasound Test

Obgyn: Sarah, you are getting bigger and bigger with each new prenatal visit

Sarah(admiring her baby bump): I know, it is really such a beautiful sight to behold

Obgyn(measuring Sarah's stomach): How many months are you now?

Sarah(touching her stomach): I am eight months pregnant

Obgyn: Congratulations, you are almost there to the finish line

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): I can't wait for that special time of the month meaning the birth

Sarah: Whatever you do, please don't vomit or faint when I am giving birth

Kyle: I deserve a trophy for putting my mushrooms into Sarah's salad

Obgyn(laughing): Says the baby daddy

Kyle: Fathers are parents too

Sarah(laughing): Says my baby daddy

Kyle(to Sarah): I think that I deserve some credit for getting you pregnant

Sarah: You came onto me so strong back then that I found it hard to resist you. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that I am now forty four and pregnant.

Obgyn(coughing): Excuse me..

Sarah(laughing): I am sorry

Kyle: I'm sorry

Obgyn(showing Sarah and Kyle a sonogram of the baby): Here is your beautiful baby girl, isn't she so lovely?

Sarah(looking at the sonogram): She's so beautiful..

Kyle(looking at the sonogram): Wow, Kitty is a very big girl

Sarah: I am happy that the baby is a girl because I have always wanted a daughter.

Kyle: I am very happy for you, but I feel sorry for me. I had expected for the baby to be a boy.

Obgyn: The placenta is still intact and the baby is growing properly in the womb.

Sarah: Thats good

Kyle: Definitely

Sarah(looking at the baby's head): The baby's head is as large as Kyle's head. I wonder how on earth will I ever push that huge thing out of me.

Obgyn: You will be strong enough to push the baby out of you, trust me

Sarah: How can you be so sure?

Obgyn: It is a little thing called inner strength

Sarah(doubtful): I'll doubt it

Obgyn(placing a fetal heartbeat monitor on Sarah's stomach): Now let us listen to the baby's heartbeat

Sarah(listening to the baby's heartbeat): The sound of the baby's heartbeat is music to my ears

Kyle(annoyed, he complains): The sound of the baby's heartbeat is hurting my ear drums

Obgyn(removing the fetal heartbeat monitor off of Sarah's stomach): Thats it for today, folks

Scene 2: After the Ultrasound test-the highway-Kyle's truck-Kyle is driving Sarah home

Kyle(looking in the rear view mirror): I don't understand why this jerk behind me keeps on stalking me

Sarah(frightened, she yells with panic): OH MY GOD, Its Cromartie

Kyle(curses): OH shit

Sarah(still yelling): OH MY GOD

Kyle: I wonder whatever is his problem

Sarah(touching her stomach): Cromartie wants to kill our baby

Kyle: Why?

Sarah: Kitty is suppose to be the next future leader of mankind after John dies. Cromartie tried to kill me even when I was pregnant with John a long time ago.

Kyle(with a sad tone in his voice): Poor Sarah, you never get a break

Sarah: At least I have you to protect me this time around

Kyle(giving Sarah his gun): You can use my gun to kill cromartie

Sarah(yelling as she shooting at cromartie): Die! Die! Die!

(Cromartie's car blows up into flames and Sarah actually has a chance to breathe for once in her life. Overwhelmed with emotion, Sarah cries while Kyle holds her hand very tightly)

* * *

><p>Date: 11-12-2009<p>

Scene: Birthing class

Situation: Kyle and Sarah are watching a woman give birth on TV in preparation for Kitty's birth

Kyle(disgusted):OH MY GOD, Sarah, I feel like vomiting right now

Sarah(laughing): Kyle, you need to man up

Kyle: I don't understand how something as big as a baby is suppose to come out of you

Sarah: I will push really hard for the baby to come out of me

Kyle(laughing): I thank you for explaining

Sarah(laughing): no problem

Kyle(whispering): Sarah, I am getting tired of watching women giving birth on tv

Sarah(whispering): Why?

Kyle(frightened): Its giving me goosebumps

Sarah: I wonder how you will react when I give birth to Kitty?

Kyle(laughing): I will probably faint or vomit

Sarah(annoyed): You are totally useless so please shut up

Kyle: You are a ticking time bomb that may explode at any second

Sarah(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Kyle(pleading): Sarah,please don't be mad at me. I am only just kidding around with you.

Sarah: ok, Kyle, I forgive you. You are a very cruel and yet a very funny man that can always make me laugh

Kyle(instructing Sarah): Take a deep breath in

(Obediently, Sarah takes a deep breath in)

Kyle(instructing Sarah): Now exhale

(Obediently, Sarah then exhales)

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(wiping a tear away from her face): This will be my last pregnancy

Kyle: You must enjoy your pregnancy while it still lasts

Sarah(touching her stomach): I wonder what does the future have in store for this little one?

Kyle(looking through his childbirth instructional handbook): I am trying to stay in the present moment. The future can wait another day. By the way, all of these laboring exercises look really difficult to do.

Sarah(looking through her handbook): But still I am going to try them

Kyle: I feel sorry for every woman including you that has to go through labor then give birth

Sarah: Welcome to my world, Mr. sensitive

Kyle: I wish that I can make all of it go away for you

Sarah: I thank God for birthing classes. I have almost forgotten what it feels like to be in labor and to give birth.

Kyle: You can count on me to coach you through labor and the birth

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(with a smirk): I love you

Instructor (to the pregnant women): take a deep breath in then exhale

Kyle (to Sarah): take a deep breath in then exhale

(Obediently, Sarah takes a deep breath in then exhales. She leans against Kyle for support)

Kyle (with a smirk): Good job, girly

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's stomach): I love you especially when you are pregnant

Sarah (blushing): You're too sweet. You're too kind for words. I love you so much.

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): I love you too

Instructor: Thats all for today, folks. You can go home now. I'll see you again next class time.

Kyle (escorting Sarah out of the classroom): Lets go home, love. I have a gift waiting for you there.

Sarah (excited): Bring it on

Scene: Outside-The Parking Lot

(Hand in hand, Sarah and Kyle walk toward their car. Sarah freezes for a moment feeling the baby move within her)

Kyle (concerned): Sarah, whats your problem? How may I help you?

Sarah: The baby just leaped within me

Kyle: Our precious little Kitty will make her big debut next month. IS there anything about giving birth that worries you?

Sarah (choked up): I fear I may die in childbirth

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): You are a warrior. You are a survivor. You will live forever.

Sarah (crying): A storm is coming, I can't change my fate. What if I lose my strength this time around? Tell me how I am suppose to breathe with no air?

Kyle (wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): I'll give you my strength. Please never let me go. Let my love revive you.

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

* * *

><p>Date: 11-20-2009<p>

Sarah's point of view

Eight months pregnant, this is quite an accomplishment for me. I am almost toward the finish line meaning Kitty's due date. The doctor has ordered for me to stay on

bed rest until I give birth in December. Days fly by really fast whenever I am watching television, reading books or writing in my journal. Stress isn't good for either the

baby or myself so I can't track down Skynet's next move. Kyle serves as my caregiver since I can't care for myself. Faithful, Kyle's love for me shows through his

undying devotion and affection. Anyway, I feel a very sharp pain in my lower abdomen in the present moment. "Ouch" I yell and Kyle rushes over to my bedside

thinking something must be wrong with the baby or me. "Honey, whats wrong with you? How may I help you?" concerned, Kyle asks me. "Kyle, the baby just kicked" I

smile placing Kyle's hand on my stomach. "Sarah, I can feel the baby moving within you. Our daughter, Kitty Riley Hope Reese is surely a fighter" amused, Kyle brings to

my attention. Uncontrollable, sorrow overcomes me catching my husband off guard. He comforts me with a hug and the love bug immediately bites me."I love you"

emotional, I confess and Kyle repeats the same three magical words back to me. We exchange two long passionate kisses as if we will never see tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Date: 11-26-2009<p>

Holiday: Thanksgiving Day

Scene 1: Attorney's office

Situation: Sarah (44 and eight months pregnant) and Kyle (35) set up their wills

Attorney: So how are we going to handle this thing concerning who will be Kitty's guardian?

Sarah: If I die, I want Kyle to be Kitty's guardian

Kyle: What if we die on the same day?

Sarah: You better not do anything stupid to yourself after I am gone. It takes a village to raise a child.

Kyle: I will have no life after you

Sarah(referring to Kitty): I just want her to get the best start at life as much as possible

Attorney: Anyway, who is next in line?

Derek: If both Kyle and Sarah die, I will raise Kitty

Sarah: Derek, being a parent is a lot of work. I don't think you are mature enough to be Kitty's guardian.

Derek: I delivered a baby once and looked after Kyle after our parents died

Attorney: So what happens if Derek dies?

John: Cameron and I will be Kitty's guardians

Cameron: I agree with John

Scene 2: The House-Kitchen

Action:Sarah is busy cooking Thanksgiving dinner when Kyle enters the kitchen

Kyle: Sarah, what do you think you are doing?

Sarah: I am cooking Thanksgiving dinner

Kyle(assisting Sarah into a chair): It is the doctor's orders for you to be on bed rest. You are eight months pregnant after all.

Sarah(touching her huge swollen stomach): I have a baby inside of me, thanks for reminding me.

Kyle: Sarah, stress isn't good for you or the baby. I wonder how many times I need to tell you to stop working so hard?

Sarah: I thank you for your concerns, but I am fine. I can take good care of myself.

Kyle(studying Sarah): I don't believe you

Sarah: What about Thanksgiving dinner?

Kyle: I will finish cooking dinner for you while you rest

Sarah(feeling unwell, she exits the kitchen to upstairs to her room): I am going to take a nap

Kyle(amused, he smirks): Dream sweet dreams, my love

Scene 3: Sarah's bedroom

Scene: Sarah's dream

Situation: Sarah has a dream about giving birth to a cat

Scene: Hospital delivery room

Sarah(giving into her pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): Just breathe, baby

Obgyn(placing a kitty cat in Sarah's arms): Congratulations, you have given birth to a cat

(Sarah's dream ends and she calls out for Kyle. Kyle takes Sarah to the hospital to make sure the baby is alright)

Scene 4: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): Now let us hear the baby's heartbeat

Sarah(crying at the sound of the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is music to my ears

Obgyn(showing Sarah and Kyle an image of the baby): The baby is a perfectly normal healthy human being

Kyle: Wow, thats great

Sarah: Thank God


	47. X marks the spot where we crossed paths

Date: 12-2-2009

Kyle's p.o.v

You are a daily inspiration, a breath of fresh air

Once in a lifetime phenomenon

Unique is the word that best describes you

Never will there be another person like you

I admire you for your kindness, strength and courageousness

Queen of hearts

Undeniable beautiful creation of God

Exhale and inhale the love that surrounds you

Ordinary superstar

An angel in disguise

My heavensent blessing


	48. Heartbeat of Hope

Date: 12-5-2009

Song-Wings by Birdy

Sunlight comes creeping in illuminates our skin, we watched the day go by, stories of what we did, it made me think of you, it made me think of you, under a trillion stars we danced on top of cars, took pictures of the stage, so far from where we are, they made me think of you, they made me think of you

Sarah: The Summer of youth, an endless search for enlightenment, inspiration. Birth and death cross paths in this parallel universe where serenity is as fragile as a child. My imagination runs wild with new ideas. Southern hospitality serves as medicine for my soul. Nothing in the world matters whenever we are together. Joy blossoms like a flower before us. Faith gives us the power to overcome circumstances. You are the only one that can reopen my heart and make me smile. I love you wholeheartedly and you know it is true. I walk away from your presence feeling loved and blessed. I can't wait until we talk again. Hope makes my cup to overflow with gratitude twenty four seven.

OH, lights go down, in the moment we're lost and found, I just wanna be by your side if these wings could fly, oh,damn these walls in the moment, we're ten feet tall and how you told me after it all, we'd remember tonight for the rest of our lives

Kyle: Humble submission, an unavoidable transition. My turning point, learning to become more wiser, content and brings me much needed great relief. Even if I receive bad news, I won't become distressed. Made of steel, my strength can withstand the storms of life. Into the morning and night hours, I will cooperate with you. Southern hospitality serves as food for our souls. Hate has no place in this house of love.

I'm in the foreign state, my thoughts, they've slipped away, my words are leaving me, they caught an airplane because I thought of you, just for the thought of you

Sarah: Burning passion, electric chemistry. Ghetto love, interwoven destinies. New horizons, transitional phrases. Embraceable unborn heartbeats, silent drumbeats. Real life fairytale magic, lingering terms of endearment. Undeniable special divine connection, deep forbidden lust, endless romantic poetry.

OH, lights go down, in the moment we're lost and found, I just wanna be by your side if these wings could fly, oh,damn these walls in the moment, we're ten feet tall and how you told me after it all, we'd remember tonight for the rest of our lives

Kyle: Raging fire, ageless beauty, goddess of love and war. Eternity's heartbeat, lingering hope, endurable labor pains. Sustained immortality, sacred holy matrimony.

If these wings could fly, oh, lights go down, in the moment we're lost and found, I just wanna be by your side if these wings could fly

Sarah: Keeper of my destiny, a heart to call my home forever. Real true love, magical enchantment. A sacred covenant, godly blood ties. Imminent fate catch me if you can, euphoria.

oh,damn these walls in the moment, we're ten feet tall and how you told me after it all, we'd remember tonight for the rest of our lives

Kyle: Generational blessing, real true love. Absolute bliss, beautiful state of mind, lighthearted joy. Infinite comic relief, same old good wholesome entertainment. Sounds of celebration, newborn cries and screams of childbirth. Ongoing cycle of transition, wavering faith. One last hurrah, wedding plans.


	49. A saving amazing grace

Date: 12-9-09

Scene 1: The Park-Sarah and Kyle are walking through the park

Kyle: Sarah, you are the most beautifulest pregnant woman that I have ever seen in my life

Sarah: Kyle, you are the nicest man that I have ever encountered in my life

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Kyle: I never thought that I would be able to see you smile again

Sarah: Miracles happen everyday

Kyle(laughing): I know

Sarah: Sometimes I wonder when will I ever experience a miracle of my own

Kyle: I think that you may have already experienced a miracle

Sarah: How so?

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): You have a little life growing inside of you, that has to count for something, right?

Sarah(laughing): You are right

Kyle: So there goes your Christmas miracle for you

Sarah(choked up): I used to be sad all of the time in the past because I couldn't have another child

Kyle(having sympathy for Sarah): Thats so sad

Sarah: At least I will get to have a second child this time around

Kyle: Kitty was quite a surprise, but I want her to be apart of my life

Sarah(touching her stomach): I consider Kitty's life to be a miracle

Kyle: A baby is being born just as we are speaking right now

Sarah: Wow, thats cool

Kyle: I know, it is amazing

Sarah: The birth will be one big miracle within itself. The birth can happen at any time so we should prepare ourselves for it. Do you know what I mean?

Kyle: I am not ready for the birth, you can stop it from happening

Sarah: The birth will happen on its own timing. I can't control when or where I will give birth. Unpredictable, the birth will just happen and I will no control over my body.

Kyle: I will always have your back even during the process of giving birth

Sarah: I thank you for your unconditional love and support

Kyle: I know giving birth will not be easy for you. You will need someone like me to encourage you when you are feeling discouraged.

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you too

Sarah(feeling sharp pain in her stomach): Ouch..

Kyle(worried): Honey, what is wrong with you?

Sarah(placing Kyle's hand on her stomach): The baby is kicking, can you feel it?

Kyle(amused, he laughs): Yes, I can feel it kick

Sarah: If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have this little life inside of me right now. We created this life together, I consider it to be really amazing.

Kyle: I am looking forward to the birth although I am not ready for Kitty to be born

Sarah: You will be such a wonderful father, don't let anyone tell you otherwise

Kyle(staring up at the cloudy gray sky): A storm is coming

* * *

><p>Scene 2: House-The den-Dressed up in a tuxedo, Kyle approaches Sarah who is reading a book<p>

Kyle: Sarah, you look beautiful even when you are wearing glasses

Sarah: Why are you wearing a tuxedo?

Kyle: Sarah, what do you say about us going to an Italian restaurant for dinner?

Sarah: I don't have a problem with it

Kyle: Thats good, I already made some reservations

(Excited, Sarah leaves the den to go upstairs to her room to change her clothes. Derek enters the den)

Derek: Sarah is happy, Kyle, whats up between you and her?

Kyle: We're going on a date

Derek: I can't believe she is going on a date with you in her condition

Kyle: Anyway, Derek, its about time for her to have some fun

Derek: It seems to me that you are the only person in the world that she can be happy with

Kyle(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

(Dressed up in a dress, Sarah walks into the den capturing Kyle's attention)

Sarah(twirling in her dress): Do I look beautiful?

Kyle(with a smirk): You are very beautiful

Sarah: Are you ready to go?

Kyle(getting out his car keys): Yes

(Kyle embraces Derek goodbye then he escorts Sarah hand in hand outside to his truck)

* * *

><p>Scene 3: The Italian restaurant-Kyle and Sarah are eating their dinner<p>

Kyle: How do you like your food?

Sarah: I love it

Kyle: Thats good

Sarah: How do you like your food?

Kyle: I can't stop eating my dinner, therefore I love it

Sarah(getting out of her chair): Excuse me, Kyle, I have to use the bathroom

Kyle: Why do you always have to use the bathroom?

Sarah(laughing): I'm pregnant, Kyle, remember?

Kyle(laughing): Yes of course, Sarah, I remember

(Laughing, Sarah leaves Kyle alone in peace to use the bathroom. Kyle spends his time alone thinking about his unborn daughter, Kitty. Sarah catches Kyle crying when she returns to him five minutes later)

Sarah(sitting back down in her chair): There is no crying at the table

Kyle(laughing): You are not my mother

Sarah: Anyway, why are you crying?

Kyle(crying): I was thinking about Kitty

Sarah(laughing): She's not born yet, but you already loved her

(Carrying a gun in his hand, their waiter approaches them)

The waiter(yelling): Where is my tip?

Kyle(giving the waiter money): Mister, here is your tip

The Waiter(counting the money): This money isn't enough to help me pay my bills

Kyle(to waiter): I don't have anything else that I can give you

The Waiter(pointing his gun at Sarah): Ma'am, I'm sorry that I will have to kill you

Kyle(choked up, he yells at the waiter): Idiot, my wife is pregnant

The waiter(yelling): So what?

Kyle(punching and kicking the waiter): Leave her alone

(Unconscious, the waiter falls down to the ground giving Kyle an opportunity to kill him by using his own gun. Kyle shoots the waiter and discovers he was a robot all along. Emotional, Sarah kisses Kyle and then they make their way back home)


	50. Lingering Joy

Date: 12-13-2009

Scene: Baby Clothing Store

Situation: Kyle and a pregnant Sarah are buying clothes for kitty

Sarah: Kyle, do you remember when you were a baby?

Kyle: No, its all a blur to me

Sarah: Everything about my life is a blur to me except for judgment day

Kyle: I miss my mom and dad because they shaped me to be the kindhearted person that I am today. Its sad that John and my unborn daughter named Kitty will never be able to know their grandparents

Sarah: At least you still have me in your life

Kyle: Thats true

Sarah(looking at the list): OH My God, Kyle, this list is really long. I don't think we will have enough time to buy everything on the list before Kitty comes.

Kyle: Don't worry, Sarah, we will have enough time

Sarah(complaining): I am not superwoman

Kyle: Who said that you were not superwoman?

Sarah: John and Derek

Kyle: You shouldn't listen to them because they don't know what they are talking about most of the time

Sarah(looking at her huge stomach): Sometimes I feel as if I am going to explode

Kyle: You better not give birth in this store

Sarah(laughing): That would be quite a sight

Kyle: No, it wouldn't be quite a pretty sight

Sarah: At least I am not giving birth in the jungle

Kyle: Why did you give birth to John in the jungle?

Sarah: I was hiking in the jungle at the time when my water broke

Kyle: Are you serious?

Sarah(laughing): Yes

Kyle: What woman in her right mind would go hiking when she is pregnant?

Sarah(laughing): I know, Reese, I am crazy

Kyle: At least you didn't die in childbirth

Sarah(choked up): Thank God

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): Our baby is kicking as if it wants to come out of you

Sarah: OH yeah, it is definitely coming

Kyle(choked up): You are making me want to cry

Sarah: Why?

Kyle(crying): You're carrying my baby inside of you

Sarah(laughing): OK

Kyle: Sarah, I don't need you to tell me that I am a cry baby. I already know that I am a cry baby.

Sarah: Its ok for you to cry in front of me. I don't consider you to be a cry baby.

Kyle: I can say the same thing about you

Sarah: I don't cry that much out in public

Kyle: Sometimes you do get choked up

Sarah: I must say you are a very good observer

Kyle(embracing Sarah): I am here for you anytime you may need me

Sarah(choked up): I love you, Reese

Kyle(touching Sarah's hair): I love you too

Sarah(trying to change the subject): Anyway, let us get back to shopping

Kyle(laughing): Yes of course, love

Sarah(looking at a couple of dresses): I love all of the baby clothes in the store because I consider them to very stylish. I wish we can buy all of the clothes in the store

Kyle: We can't buy all of the baby clothes that are in the store because we have a budget. Plus, other expectant parents may need to buy some clothes for their babies

Sarah(laughing): Sarah, I thank you for explaining

Kyle (laughing): No Problem

(Joyfully, a Store Clerk approaches Sarah and Kyle hoping that she can help them)

Clerk(smiling): Do y'all need any help with finding anything in the store?

Sarah(smiling): No thanks

Kyle(with a smirk): No thanks, Ma'am

Clerk: Y'all look awful young to be teenage parents. Congratulations, anyway for staying together to raise your baby

Sarah: Ma'am, we are not teenagers

Clerk: I apologize for assuming y'all were teenagers

Kyle: Its ok, Ma'am, I forgive you

Clerk(walking away from Sarah and Kyle): God bless y'all and continue to have a great day


	51. Exit Wounds: Swansong

Date: 12-15-2009

Situation: Five days before Kitty's birth, Sarah's grandfather dies from cancer.

Scene 1: The Connors' house-The kitchen

Derek(getting a cold beer out of the freezer): What are you doing?

Kyle(looking in the medicine cabinet for his pills): Derek, I am looking for my pills. Sarah has been giving me a headache.

Derek(taking a sip of his beer): Pregnant women

Kyle(with a sigh): Bipolar women

Derek: What were you thinking to get yourself involved with Sarah?

Kyle(drugged up): I don't know

Derek: What is her problem this time around?

Kyle(drinking a glass of water): Sarah is sad because her grandfather died from cancer today. She has refused to come out of her room, our bedroom. Its her problem and not mine.

Derek(sympathetic): Poor Sarah

Kyle(feeding himself some more pills): I thank God for my pills because I can completely separate myself from the situation without feeling any kind of emotion

Derek: Sarah is feeling quite vulnerable at moment. You shouldn't check out, do you know what I mean?

Kyle(choked up, he yells at Derek): I am in mourning myself because I have lost my job

Derek(sympathetic): I am sorry for your loss

Kyle(walking out of the kitchen): You have no clue about what I am going through so please shut up

Scene 2: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Kyle(somewhat drugged up, he walks into the room): Whats up, Sarah?

Sarah(hysterical, she throws a pillow at Kyle): I hate you, please stay away from me

Kyle(angry, he walks out of the room): Okay, whatever you say

Sarah(yelling, she calls out Kyle's name): Kyle..

Kyle(annoyed, he walks back into the room): What?

Sarah(choked up, she stutters): I love you

Kyle: I don't know if I feel the same thing about you

Sarah(crying): Why not?

Kyle(overcome with emotion, he yells at Sarah): I am starting to feel burnt out because I am unemployed. I don't understand why you can't see that I am dying inside.

Sarah(sobbing, she begs Kyle): Please hug me

Kyle(embracing Sarah): I have given you a hug, are you happy now?

Sarah(sniffling): Yes

Kyle(placing a kiss upon Sarah's forehead): I will see you around, love

Sarah: I love you

Kyle(walking out of the room): Things will get better for us soon, trust me


	52. An uncomfortable disposition

Date: 12-16-2009

(Pre Kitty's birth. Sarah is going crazy because she has been on bed rest for a long time. Sarah is nine months pregnant at the time)

Scene: Sarah's room

Kyle(walking into the room): Hello, my beautiful pregnant wife

Sarah: Hello, my baby daddy

Kyle(sitting down at Sarah's bedside): How are you holding up, my love?

Sarah: There are monsters under the bed and in the closet

Kyle(looking for monsters underneath the bed): There aren't any monsters underneath the bed

Sarah: You should check the closet

Kyle(looking in the closet): There aren't any monsters in the closet

Sarah(staring up at the ceiling fan): The ceiling fan is talking to me

Kyle: What is the ceiling fan saying to you?

Sarah: I am God, come with me if you want to live forever

Kyle: Please forgive me if I send you back to the mental hospital

Sarah: Please excuse my crazy behavior, Kyle, my hormones are just driving me crazy as usual

Kyle(laughing): I understand

Sarah: I hate being on bed rest all of the time because I feel as if I am in prison

Kyle: You can blame all of it on the doctor because she ordered for you to be on bed rest.

Sarah: Why?

Kyle: Something bad might happen to the baby if you don't remain on bed rest

Sarah: Kyle, I am useless this way. I wish the baby could be born today because I want to be skinny and active again.

Kyle: You need to be patient

Sarah: What if I can't be patient?

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): You will have the baby sooner than you expect, trust me

Sarah: What if the baby never comes and I remain pregnant forever?

Kyle: You will have to be induced then

Sarah: I trust you

Kyle: I thought you trusted noone

Sarah: Since I have become pregnant, things between us have changed forever. These days I am starting to open my heart up more to you.

Kyle: I thank you for trusting me with your life

Sarah: I thank you for always having my back

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too


	53. Heavenly Bliss

Date: 12-17-2009

Sarah's p.o.v

Nameless beautiful creature

Angel baby

Keep on giving hope to those who don't know how to cope with life

Eyes of the world and heaven are on you

Destiny's child

A nine month miracle in the making

Newborn joy

Crash into me

Evergreen futuristic planet earth


	54. Over due

Date: 12-17-2009

Action: Kyle and Sarah (nine months pregnant) slow dance to Prince's music. Kyle's goal is to get Sarah's labor started.

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): Have your pains started yet?

Sarah (laughing): No

Kyle: I thought dancing and Prince would do the job. You are five days pass your due date.

Sarah: Maybe we should walk around the neighborhood

Kyle: No, thats too much exposure

Sarah (crying): Are you afraid to be seen with me?

Kyle: I am not ashamed of you

Sarah (sitting down on the couch): My back hurts

Kyle (excited): Its time?!

Sarah: NO. I just need to rest.

Derek (offers Sarah a fiber drink): Consuming fiber might rush the baby

Sarah: I don't want to give birth in the bathroom

Derek: I can deliver the baby if Kyle is away

Sarah and Kyle: No, thanks


	55. This woman's work

Date: 12-18-2009

Song-This Woman's Work by Kate Bush (The original creator of This Woman's Work)

Pray God, you can cope, I stand outside this woman's work, this woman's world, oh, its hard on the man now his part is over, now starts the craft of the father

Sarah: Futuristic hope, a season of new life and love. Remission, a smooth transition, a potential major victory over cancer. Magical enchantment, a real life fairytale story, history yet to be written. A love with special needs, your object of affection. Our salvation, our oblivion, a supernatural high so called commencement Undying describes our new found passion in which is Christianity.

I know you have a little life in you yet, I know you have a lot of strength left, I know you have a little life in you yet, I know you have a lot of strength left

Kyle: Face to face with destiny, a change is on the horizon. It is what it is. Reality bites. Ode to hindsight, surrender in the aftermath of devastation and confusion. An attitude of contentment and acceptance. Recoverable hope, unwavering patience, grace under fire. Your supernatural strength, a desire that has already been fulfilled through prayer. Enduring greatness, an unshakable faith, my we remain until divine intervention brings us back together.

I should be crying but I just can't let it show, I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking of all the things I should've said that I never said, all the things we should've done that we never did, all the things I should've given but I didn't oh darling make it go make it go away

Sarah: Hope's heartbeat. Inner drive, the need to stay alive, survive and thrive in good health. Echoes of success, determination. Illuminating light bulb, night vision. Newborn insight, everlasting transition. Rosy bright future, victorious virtue, ever clear blue sky.

Give me these moments back, give me them back to me, give me that little kiss, give me your hand

Kyle: Maps to nowhere, a passage into the great unknown. Godspeed, weary traveler, my wandering lonely soul. Imaginary enchanted field of dreams, constantly present shield of protection. Lingering distant comic relief, one brief special divine encounter. Vanishing hope, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Redundant necessary small sacrifices, ashes of a dying angel. Ordinary adventures, temporary pleasures. Nevertheless sweet relief, simple priceless tranquility. A new dawn brings forth even more joy and serenity.

I know you have a little life in you yet, I know you have a lot of strength left, I know you have a little life in you yet, I know you have a lot of strength left

Sarah: Heart of gratitude, indescribable joy. Pleasurable sweet relief, peace of mind. Oceans of happy thoughts and tears, everlasting spiritual high. My breakthrough. A time to move forward instead of backwards, nevertheless southern hospitality.

I should be crying but I just can't let it show, I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking of all the things I should've said that I never said, all the things we should've done that we never did, all the things that you needed from me, all the things that you wanted for me, all the things that I should've given but I didn't, oh darling make it go away, just make it go away now

Kyle: You have ebony eyes and Cinderella's feet. Often you are silent and the world passes you by like a shooting star. Unsung, your random acts of kindness are done in secret and then later on appreciated. Naturally beautiful, you age gracefully throughout the years. Dazzling bewilderment, every day's miraculous small wonder. A life in the shadows, dreamy Mahogany.

Sarah: Hello goodbye again, hope. Everchanging landscape, a season of new life and transition. Lingering pipe dreams, loosen seamless threads. One special divine connection, wasted great potential ultimate grand escape, Interwoven destinies, long-term starcrossed calamity, leftover unfinished business. Overshadow me, love. Welcome back home for now, well wisher. Elsewhere calls your name, but your roots stay the same. Receptive, you receive my generosity and hospitality.

Kyle: Clouded truth, one little white lie. Unraveling threads, unsolved mysteries. Gateway into the great unknown, happenstance, eavesdropping. A bridge of communication, redundant whispers. Today's revelations and secrets, radioactive time bombs. Unfathomable questionable motives, these mountains between us. Hanging, holding onto you, how much can my bleeding heart take?


	56. Fragile

Date: 12-19-2009

Scene 1: The Park-Picnic

Situation: Kyle and Sarah are having a picnic in the park. Kyle sings to Sarah God Only Knows by the Beach Boys. Sarah goes into false labor with Kitty in the park.

Sarah(complaining): I am bored

Kyle(taking his guitar out of its case): Its a good thing that I brought my guitar with me to the park

Sarah: I want you to sing me a song

Kyle(singing as he plays on his guitar): I may not always love you, but long as there are stars above you. You never need to doubt it, I'll make you so sure about it. God only knows what I'd be without you. If you should ever leave me though life would still go on, believe me. The world could show nothing to me so what good would living do me. God only knows what I'd be without you. God only knows what I'd be without you. If you should ever leave me, well, life would still go on, believe me. The world could show nothing to me so what good would living do me. God only knows what I'd be without you.

Sarah(crying out in pain as she touches her stomach): ouch

Kyle(panicky): Sarah, what is wrong with you?

Sarah: Kyle, the baby leaped within me at the sound of your beautiful singing

Kyle(with a smirk): Thats our girl

Sarah(still crying, she clings onto Kyle): Kyle, I am having a contraction

Kyle(fearful): Really?

Sarah(squeezing Kyle's hand tightly): Yes

Kyle(holding Sarah): Baby, you can lean on me

Sarah(laughing): Its over now

Kyle(laughing): Thank God

Sarah(crying, she grabs hold of Kyle again): Kyle, I am having another contraction

Kyle(looking at his watch): It seems the contractions are coming every five minutes

Sarah(yelling): We have to go to the hospital right now because I am in labor

Kyle(escorting Sarah to his truck): OK, girlie

* * *

><p>Scene 2: The Hospital-Sarah's hospital room<p>

The Obgyn(checking Sarah's cervix): Sarah, you are not fully dilated

Sarah(shocked): What?

The Obgyn: I said that you are not fully dilated

Sarah: But I have been experiencing some contractions

The Obgyn: I think that you had false labor

Sarah: Is that possible?

The Obgyn: Yes

Sarah: So how will I know if I am really in labor?

The Obgyn: Your water will break

Sarah(laughing): OK

Kyle(to Sarah): You can always get induced in order to get your labor started

Sarah(to Kyle): No, Kyle, I don't want to interfere with mother nature

Kyle(laughing): OK

The Obgyn(to Sarah): There is a possibility that your baby might be breached since it is over due

Sarah(fearful): Are you serious?

The Obgyn: Yes, but please don't worry

Sarah: Hopefully, my baby won't be breached

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): Don't worry, Sarah, everything will be alright

* * *

><p>Scene: The Kitchen<p>

Situation: Kyle is cooking dinner when Sarah approaches him and kisses him)

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(assisting Sarah into a chair at the table): You need to take it easy in your condition

Sarah(with a sigh): You are right

Kyle(worried): Are you ok? is there anything that I can do for you?

Sarah: I thank you for your concerns, but I will be fine

Kyle(continuing on with cooking breakfast): The word fine doesn't exactly mean you are really fine

Sarah: I need someone to massage my big fat swollen feet. I can't see my feet anymore since I have become pregnant.

Kyle: Someone like who?

Sarah: You

Kyle: Why me?

Sarah: You're the baby daddy

Kyle(laughing): I know

Sarah: It is your responsibility to take care of me since I am pregnant with your baby

Kyle(laughing): I don't know about that

Sarah: I know you know I am right

Kyle: I am quite busy cooking dinner at the moment so I can't massage your feet

Sarah(frowning): But still I am your wife

Kyle(with a sigh, he washes his hands in the sink then dries them off with a towel): Alright, Sarah

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(putting some baby oil on Sarah's feet): Are you happy now?

Sarah: Yes

Kyle: You are getting as big as our house and yet you are still beautiful

Sarah: We were always meant to have this baby from day one

Kyle: I could always use me some pregnant Sarah

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(with a smirk): I love you too

Sarah: My shoulders can use a good massage about right now

Kyle(massaging Sarah's shoulders): Your wish is my command

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(returning back to cooking breakfast): No problem, sweetheart

Sarah: I don't understand why women have to go through so much when they are pregnant

Kyle: I don't know

Sarah(overcome with pain, she grabs hold of her tummy): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(concerned, he stops cooking): Love, whats wrong with you?

Sarah: OH its nothing, I am just having false labor pains

Kyle: How can you be so sure?

Sarah: The doctor says I am not in labor, but I disagree with him. The doctor says I will really be in labor when my water breaks.

Kyle: You appear to be in labor to me

Sarah: I am getting tired of having these braxton hicks. I wish my water could break right now.

Kyle(talking to himself): I want this, it feels so right to me. It was definitely meant to be meaning us.

Sarah(messing around with a newly brought breast pump): I am going to breast feed the baby

Kyle(laughing): Really?

Sarah: Definitely

Kyle(looking at Sarah's breast): OH MY GOD, just look at that rack. It is the biggest one that I ever seen in my life.

Sarah(blushing, she laughs): I know

Kyle: We need a name for the baby

Sarah(touching her stomach, she speaks to the baby): Hello, Kitty

Kyle: Kitty, that name sounds cute and it suites our daughter very well

Sarah: The birth is weighing heavily on my mind these days, therefore I must prepare myself for the birth.

Kyle(giving Sarah a full plate of food): Here is your dinner, love

Sarah( feeling unwell, she leaves the kitchen): I am going upstairs to our room to take a nap

Kyle(wrapping up Sarah's plate in foil and putting it in the refrigerator): OK, honey, dream sweet dreams

* * *

><p>Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom-nighttime<p>

Situation: Discussion-Sarah and John

John (touches Sarah's stomach): You are great with child

Sarah: My condition may cause a potential problem

John (concerned): How so?!

Sarah: I might have difficulty giving birth

John: You are a warrior. You are a survivor.

Sarah: If there ever comes a time when I am not alive anymore, you need to grab hold of the reins

John: Please don't talk as if you are dying. You will live forever.

Sarah: Fragile, life is unpredictable. What if I don't have a future?

John: I will change your fate. I can build a time machine.

Sarah: You can't change my fate because I was born with it

John (with a sigh): You're right

Sarah (strokes John's hair): I love you

John: I haven't heard those words in a while

Sarah: Everything will change for us tomorrow

John: Whats happening tomorrow?

Sarah: I have a feeling that the baby will be born tomorrow

John: I will try to attend the birth

Sarah: Are you excited about becoming a big brother?

John: I am slowly embracing the new changes

Sarah (yawning): I am tired

John (leaving the room): You need to save your strength. You might have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you.

Kyle (crosses paths with John): Goodnight, John

John: Goodnight, Dad

Sarah (tossing and turning in bed): I can't sleep

Kyle (concerned): Why not?

Sarah(feeling uncomfortable, she complains): I can't find a comfortable position to sleep in

Kyle: You are nine months pregnant, remember?

Sarah(admiring her growing baby bump): It's a miracle that I have been able to make it this far in my pregnancy

Kyle(rubbing Sarah's stomach): This baby is supposed to be on the earth for a reason

Sarah(laughing): OH, the joys of pregnancy

Kyle(braiding Sarah's long hair into a ponytail): Your ordeal will be over soon

Sarah: I have tried everything underneath the sun to get the baby out of me. By the way things are looking now; I am going to be pregnant forever.

Kyle: Kitty will come whenever she decides to make her presence known to us

Sarah (experiencing false labor pains, she screams while she struggles through a contraction): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (coaching Sarah through the contraction): Don't forget to breathe

Sarah(holding onto Kyle): It is time

Kyle(preparing to go to the hospital): Alright, let us go to the hospital

Sarah(frowning): Kyle, I was just having another false contraction as usual.

Kyle(let down): I thank you for explaining

Sarah(fearful): I am afraid

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah): About what?

Sarah: Being a terrible mother to kit

Kyle: Don't let your conscience fool you, you will be a good mother to kitty.

Sarah (smiling at the thought): You will be such a great dad

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too


	57. Feel this

Date: Sunday 12-20-2009

Kyle's point of view

Deep in thought, I stand here on the balcony staring out on to the beautiful city of Los Angeles. The world transforms into a winter wonderland before my eyes and the child within me awakens. "Hello, my husband" my pregnant wife addresses me as she joins me outside on the balcony. A smile comes upon my face at the thought that Sarah does truly love me. It feels as if we have been married forever although we have been married for only just five months.

In the meantime, I wrap my arms around Sarah's stomach and absorb her warm body heat. Sarah has cancer and she is nine months pregnant, this revelation breaks my heart. My biggest greatest fear is losing Sarah sometime before, during or after Kitty's birth. We interlock eyes and there is nowhere for my soul to run. "Do you need something to cheer you up?" Sarah concludes from studying me. "Yes of course, darling" I smirk touching her cheek.

"The baby is kicking, can you feel it move?" excited, she exclaims placing my hand on her stomach. Shocked, I am taken back for a moment over the realization that I will be a father again for the second time. I am actually responsible for this tiny life growing inside of my wife. This revelation gives me goosebumps all over my body and I dread living tomorrow. There is going to be another hungry mouth to feed in the Reese household very soon.

"I have a strong feeling that Kitty is going to be born sometime around Christmas. What are your thoughts concerning Kitty's birth?" curious, Sarah persuades me. "Sarah, you are getting as big as our house. How can you be so sure you are not having twins?" I joke around with my wife. "I am having only just one baby, trust me" she assures me. Moved and touched, by the spirit of gratitude, I am starting to become emotional and develop a bleeding heart. I express my love for Sarah through hugging and a long passionate kiss. I am ready for this challenge known as fatherhood no matter what circumstances may come my way.

Date: December 20, 2009

Sarah's point of view

I am walking through the park with Kyle in an attempt to get my labor started. December twelve was suppose to be Kitty's original due date. I am one week over due, this revelation disappoints me. Stress and impatience are killing me from within making waiting for Kitty's arrival to be unbearable. Since I have cancer, my pregnancy this time around is considered to be life threatening.

It has been such a long and difficult pregnancy, I am now ready to give birth. I tried doing yoga and drinking herb tea, but my stubborn cervix still refuses to dilate ten centimeters. Walking through the park has increased my contractions so far today. A cold chill in the air and carolers singing Christmas songs bring back old childhood memories for me. I miss my parents so much, it just hurts to breathe sometimes because we are estranged.

A huge hole in my heart takes the place of where their love should be. Beautiful blue skies hover above my head promising a new era of great change. I pull my coat tighter around my body and my thoughts drift elsewhere. Contractions are coming in like ocean waves and I am at the mercy of forces beyond my control. Holding my hand, Kyle leads me over to a nearby bench.

We sit down on the bench and he massages my shoulders while I struggle through another painful contraction. A gush of water soaks my dress catching me off guard. "OH GOD, Kyle, my water just broke" excited, I announce to Kyle. "I guess it must be about showtime then" Kyle smirks escorting me to his truck. Screaming, this is my sweetest escape away from from reality.

I feel sorry for Kyle because he has to listen to me scream during the long drive to the hospital. He is kind enough to carry me into the building where I am escorted to a delivery room by a wheel chair. While I struggle through yet another contraction, Kyle helps me put on my hospital garments. I am too far along in my labor to receive an epidural. Surprisingly, my cervix has finally dilated ten centimeters and I am ready to push.

Between crying and screaming, I am losing a lot of blood in an attempt to bring Kitty into the world. I am in so much pain that death appears to be closer than ever before. Kyle's encouraging words give me motivation and strength. I feel like wonder woman until a life threatening complication arises during the birthing process. Kitty's shoulders are stuck in the birth canal and my soul is caught up in the hands of fate.

Carefully, the obgyn pulls Kitty out of me while anxiety is eating away at my heart. I am wearing an oxygen mask to help me breathe more better. I see John's face and my life flashes before my eyes in the same way as lighting on a stormy rainy day. "You are going to die, no, not here" I order myself on the brink of losing consciousness. Kitty is having trouble breathing so oxygen is applied to her lungs.

I am holding onto hope for dear life waiting to hear Kitty cry. Never ending,tears of joy fall down my face at the sound of her crying. A nurse wraps Kitty up in a pink blanket and brings her over to me to hold for the first time. Emotional, Kyle looks on in wonder and amazement as Kitty drinks my breast milk. I have no regrets about bringing Kitty into the world because she has saved my life.

Date: December 20, 2009

Kyle's P.o.v

Heart wrenching, feminine screams shake the heavens and the ground underneath my feet. Childbirth, this is her hell on earth. She puts all of

her faith into this tiny miracle that we created nine months ago. Fairytale like dreams unfold before us in the form of ocean waves. What is hope

in the absence of joy? Merciful, grace is patience is longsuffering. Its hard to think positive thoughts when my beloved is suffering and all I know

is pain. Sensitive, my bleeding heart tastes the rain meaning teardrops. A complication arises, Sarah is having trouble breathing. A nurse places

an oxygen mask on her by which makes breathing more easier. A second complication arises, the baby's shoulders are stuck in the birth canal.

Carefully, the doctor pulls the baby out of my wife. Tearing and losing a lot of blood are the possible risk factors for Sarah during this procedure.

Unfortunately, she starts bleeding heavily and tearing at the same time. Her first main priority is bringing our daughter into the world, therefore

she neglects her health. Silently, Kitty Riley Hope Reese enters the world weighing nine pounds. Ten minutes pass before Sarah and I can hear

Kitty's first cry. A nurse applies oxygen to Kitty's lungs and Kitty lets out a big loud cry. Hearing Kitty cry sounds like music to my ears and I

can't fight back the tears. Smiling, the nurse presents Sarah with Kitty who is wrapped up in a pink blanket. Crying, Sarah breastfeeds Kitty

right in front of me. Kitty has the following physical features: soft pale white skin, my blue eyes along with Sarah's nose and mouth. I love my

beautiful Christmas baby for she has given me hope, joy and faith. The dawn of a new life makes me feel less broken and depressed. Loved, I

am sure I will be able to survive through the winter and live long enough to see tomorrow.


	58. remember me

Date: 12-20-09

Scene: The Park

(Sarah is walking through the park with Kyle in an attempt to get her labor started. Meanwhile, there are Carolers singing Christmas Songs in the distance)

Sarah(squeezing Kyle's hand): Kyle, we have to stop walking right now because my back is hurting

Kyle(leading Sarah by the hand over to a nearby bench): We can sit down on this bench

Sarah(sitting down on the bench): Thanks, Kyle, now my back feels whole a lot better

Kyle: Do you want me to massage your shoulders?

Sarah: Yes of course, Kyle, you can massage my shoulders

Kyle(massaging Sarah's shoulders): We are drawing closer to Kitty's birth with every passing minute

Sarah: I am excited and yet at the same time I fear I might die in childbirth

Kyle(choked up): Sarah, I pray God may have mercy on your soul and he will give you strength. I will be with you every step of the way.

(Two boys that are playing catch capture Kyle's attention. Kyle recognizes the younger boy to be him and the older one to be Derek)

Kyle: I used to come to the park with Derek all the time when I was a child

Sarah(doubtful): I don't believe you

Kyle: Why not?

Sarah: Derek has never spoken about it

Kyle: I guess Derek has more things on his mind to think about now

Sarah: Busy, Derek is always missing out on a lot of stuff in my opinion

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I will never lie to you

(Little Kyle's ball lands at Sarah's feet. Little Boy Kyle approaches Sarah and he interlocks eyes with her)

Sarah(giving little boy Kyle back his ball): I suppose this ball belongs to you

Little Boy Kyle(smiling): Yes, ma'am

Sarah(smiling): I don't need your ball so you can keep it

Little Boy Kyle(walking away from Sarah): Thanks, ma'am

(Speechless, Sarah cries at the thought of how much pain the child will be in the future as he strives to become the kindhearted man that she knows and loves)

Kyle(choked up at the sight of seeing Sarah crying): Sarah, why are you crying?

Sarah(laughing): My hormones

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): I know you know you are not alright

Sarah(choked up): OH, its nothing of importance

Kyle(crying): I know you're crying because of that adorable little boy

Sarah(crying): I know that adore adorable little boy was you because there was love for me in your eyes

Kyle(laughing): Thats correct, Sarah

Sarah(sobbing): I don't understand how something as beautiful and innocent as a child can grow up to be a man of many sorrows

Kyle: I don't understand why life must be hard and filled with drama all of the time

Sarah(trying to change the subject): John looked like you when he was a child

Kyle(shocked): Really?

Sarah(smiling): Yes, John has your eyes

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand very tightly): John has your strength

Sarah(touching her stomach): I wonder will Kitty look like you or me?

Kyle(laughing): Kitty will be a combination of us

Sarah(fearful): OH God, please have mercy on our souls

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): We were always meant to have this baby ever since day one. Kitty Riley Reese is destined for greatness, trust me.

Sarah(listening to the Carolers singing): Five days from now, it will be Christmas. We might have ourselves a Christmas baby, can you believe it?

Kyle(trying to change the subject): I wonder if you would've dated me when we were children?

Sarah(laughing): No

Kyle: I would have thought you weren't my type back then. You are definitely my type of girl right now because we share the same personality traits

Sarah: I will always be here for you as long as you continue to keep holding onto me. A lot of horrible things have happened to me over the years. It is amazing that I have been able to live this long. I will win my battle against cancer one of these days, trust me.

Kyle: I will always at the mercy of your grace, my love

(Looking down at her dress, Sarah makes a very surprising discovery)

Sarah(panicky): We have to go to the hospital right now because my water just broke

Kyle(with enthusiasm): OK, girlie, I guess it must be about show time now

Sarah(in the mist of having a contraction): At last, I will get a chance to meet our daughter

Kyle(escorting Sarah to his truck): Come on, sweetheart, lets go to the hospital

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you too

Scene: Kyle's Truck

Situation: Kyle is driving Sarah to the hospital

Sarah (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (choked up): It breaks my heart watching you suffer

Sarah (crying out in pain): Painful, labor has been very unbearable so far. OH Darling, please make it go away now.

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): Keep on breathing, Sarah, you will survive this trial.

Sarah (feeling pressure down below): I have to push

Kyle (driving the truck into the hospital parking lot): Thankfully, we arrived at the hospital just in time for the birth.

Sarah (struggling through a painful contraction): Hurry up and park the car, the baby won't be able to wait much longer. Its starting meaning the birthing process.

Kyle (parking the car into the hospital parking lot): We are now here at the hospital

Sarah (with a big sigh of a relief): Thank God

Kyle (helping Sarah out of the car): I love you, Sarah Reese

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (escorting Sarah into the building): We are having a baby. Can you believe it?

Sarah: Miracles happen everyday

(Kyle and Sarah enter the hospital building where they encounter a group of nurses in the lobby)

Kyle (panicky, he yells): Help, my wife is in labor!

Nurse (helping Sarah into a wheelchair): You can sit in this wheelchair, sweetheart

Sarah (struggling through a painful contraction): Thanks

Nurse (escorting Sarah to a nearby delivery room): I will take you to your room if you don't mind

Sarah (struggling through another contraction): Thanks

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): I am going nowhere, baby

Scene: Hospital Room

Action: Kyle helps Sarah to put on her hospital gown. Sarah is struggling through another painful contraction.

Sarah (bending over in pain): OUCH..

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's back): Just breathe

Sarah (limping over to the bathroom): I have to urinate

Kyle (laughing): OK

Sarah (yelling from within the bathroom): KYLE!

Kyle (panicky, he runs into the stall): Yes, honey

Sarah (clutches her stomach): I think the baby is coming out of me. The birth is imminent. I need a doctor asap.

Kyle (assists Sarah into the bed): You can rest here in this bed. Please don't push quite yet. I will get the doctor.

Sarah (fighting back the urge to push): I will try to keep the baby inside of me

Kyle (runs out of the room): I'll be back

Sarah (yells behind Kyle): Please hurry up

(Five minutes later, Kyle arrives back in the room with the doctor and a nurse)

Sarah (to the nurse): I want an epidural

The nurse (checking Sarah): Its too late for an epidural. The baby will born within one push.

Sarah: Its not that easy. I need something for the pain.

The nurse: Don't worry, you'll do fine

Kyle (frightened, he watches the doctor organize his tools on the table): What are all those tools for?

The Doctor: I will use these tools such as the forceps just in case a complication rises

Kyle: What kind of complications can occur?

The Doctor: The baby can be breeched or stuck in the birth canal

Kyle (gasps): OH MY...

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): The birth will be quick, smooth and painless

Kyle (stressed): What if your circumstance is a matter of life or death?

Sarah (choked up): I want you to save the baby's life instead of mine

Kyle: I can't live without you

Sarah: I have lived a long wonderful life. The baby needs to know and feel your love. However will you remember me after I am gone?

The Doctor (checks Sarah's cervix): Sarah, you are fully dilated. You can start pushing right now.

Sarah (having contractions, she starts pushing): So it begins

Kyle (worried, he holds Sarah's hand very tightly): So this is the point when everything goes downhill?


	59. every beat of my heart

Scene 2: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Sarah is giving birth to Kitty

Sarah(having another contraction, she screams as she grabs hold of Kyle): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(holding Sarah very tightly): I'm here for you, Sarah, I am going nowhere

Sarah(sobbing, she begs Kyle): Please don't leave me, I can't do this without you

Kyle(emotional, he takes Sarah's hand in his hand): I never want to take this woman's work meaning yours for granted. You can't die today, you have so much to live for.

Sarah(screaming from contractions, she squeezes Kyle's hand): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(crying): You are super woman, Sarah, I love you so much

Sarah(with tears in her eyes): I love you too

The Obgyn(to Sarah): Sarah, don't push too hard

Sarah: Why not?

The Obgyn: The baby's shoulders are stuck

Kyle(overcome with emotion, he thinks about what could possibly go wrong during the birth): OH MY GOD

Sarah(panicky): Will my daughter be alright?

The Obgyn(trying to pull the baby out of Sarah): Your daughter will be alright, trust me

Sarah(overcome with pain and pressure, she screams as she begins to cry): AHA..AHA..AHA

A nurse (using towel to clean up Sarah's bloodshed): Doctor, Sarah is losing a lot of blood. She could possibly be tearing.

Kyle (overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Doctor (still trying to pull the baby out of Sarah): Thats not good, this baby needs to be delivered as soon as possible

Sarah (hyperventilating): I can't breathe

Nurse (putting a breathing mask on Sarah): This breathing mask will be able to help you

Sarah (emotional): thanks

The Obgyn(to Sarah): All you have do is push one more time and the baby will be out of you

(With one final push, Sarah brings a nine pound baby girl into the baby isn't crying in which worries Sarah and Kyle)

Sarah(panicky): Why isn't Kitty crying?

The Obgyn(cleaning out the baby's lungs): Don't worry, the baby just has some fluid in her lungs

Sarah: Can I hold her?

The Obgyn(giving Kitty to Sarah to hold): Yes of Course, Sarah, here is your beautiful daughter

Sarah(sobbing as she holds Kitty): I love you, my beloved Kitty. You are my beautiful little angel.

Kyle(crying, he looks at the baby): She is beautiful just like her mother

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

(Five hours later a nurse returns from the nursery with the wrong baby)

Nurse(giving the baby to Sarah to hold): Here is your baby

Sarah(holding the baby): This is not my baby

Nurse(shocked): What?

Sarah(giving the baby back to the nurse): You gave me the wrong baby

Nurse(leaving the room): I'm sorry

Sarah(emotional, she grabs hold of Kyle): I miss my baby, I want my baby back

Kyle(holding Sarah very tightly): Don't worry, Sarah, everything will be alright

(Five minutes later the nurse returns to the room carrying baby kitty)

Nurse(giving kitty to Sarah to hold): Here is your daughter

Sarah(holding, she smiles): Thanks

Nurse: I am sorry for giving you the wrong baby

Sarah: Its ok, I forgive you

Nurse(leaving the room): I hope you and your husband will continue to have a great day

Kyle(to Sarah): I told you that everything would be alright

Sarah: Kyle, I blame all of it on separation anxiety

(Kitty then cooes making Sarah and Kyle laugh)

Action: Exhausted, Sarah rests in the bed. Sarah looks on in wonder as Kyle plays around with Kitty.

Kyle (holding Kitty): Kitty just smiled at me

Sarah (laughing): Cool

Kyle (choked up): I thank you for giving me this precious gift of life. I love you more than what words can say.

Sarah (choked up): Love is such an unselfish sacrificial offering

Kyle (tickling Kitty): You are beautiful, oh, yes you are

(Joyful, Kitty cooes. Her pretty blue eyes twinkle like stars)

Sarah (coughing up blood): KYLE?!

Kyle (horrified): Sarah, you are coughing up blood.

Sarah (still coughing up blood): I need a doctor asap

(Five minutes later a doctor and his team of doctors transport Sarah to the emergency room. Kitty resides in the nursery while an emotional kyle is left alone with his thoughts)

Place: The Lobby-Two hours later

Doctor (approaching Kyle): Are you ese?

Kyle (fighting back tears): Yes. How is my wife doing?

Doctor: Sarah's health is deteriorating really fast. The hospital is the best place for her right now. My team and I will do everything within our power to destroy the cancer cells over the next four days.

Kyle (choked up): I understand

Doctor: Sarah is out of surgery. You can see her if you want to.

Kyle: I will see her then

Scene: Sarah's recovery room

Action: Sarah rests in the bed still recovering from surgery

Sarah (shivering, she clings onto Kyle): Kyle...

Kyle (places a blanket on Sarah): This blanket will keep you warm

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle: How are you feeling?

Sarah: I feel fine, but the cancer is still not out out my system

Kyle: The doctor said you will need to stay in the hospital for more evaluation

Sarah: I just had a baby. Today was suppose to be the happiest day of my life.

Kyle: You should focus on Kitty instead of your Lymphoma

Sarah (looking around for Kitty): Where is my daughter?

Kyle: Kitty is in the nursery

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): Everything will be okay

Kyle (crying): What if I lose you?

Sarah: Please don't worry. I will kick Cancer's butt.

Kyle: I have faith in you

Sarah: I love you

Kyle (emotional, he leaves the room): I love you too. I will talk to you later.

* * *

><p>Date: 12-21-2009-11/2010

Sarah's p.o.v: Surprised miracles, unexplainable phenomena. Many numerous blessings, important special milestones, reasons to breathe again. A baby is born

while another soul departs for heaven. Cancer survivors hold hands and dance together. Love is in bloom right here. Everyone is in a good mood and so am I.

Victorious, God's word serves as food for our souls. Even in failure, there is a cure. Radiant, brides and grooms shine like stars. Optimism gives me a different

outlook on life. Safe in Jesus' arms, I am home at last. Extraordinary describes the world around me.


	60. Special and sacred

Date: 12-25-2009

Sarah's p.o.v

Generational blessing

Real true love

Absolute bliss

Beautiful state of mind

Lighthearted joy

Infinite comic relief

Same old good wholesome entertainment

Sounds of celebration

Newborn cries and screams of childbirth

Ongoing cycle of transition

Wavering faith

One last hurrah

Wedding plans


	61. Pieces of me

Date: October 31, 2010

Scene: The pumpkin patch

situation: Sarah and Kitty spend time together at the pumpkin patch where they look for a pumpkin to buy. Kitty is ongoing one at the time. Meanwhile, Sarah is only just forty five years old.

(A kindhearted stranger approaches Sarah and befriends her)

Stranger(talking to Sarah): Your daughter is just so cute

Sarah(smiling in response to the compliment): Thanks, Ma'am

Stranger(walking away from Sarah): God bless you

Kitty(carrying a pumpkin in her hands, she approaches Sarah): Mommy, I like this pumpkin

Sarah(carrying the pumpkin to her car): OK, Kit, we can take this one home then

Kitty(smiling as she gets into the car): Thanks, mommy

Sarah(placing the pumpkin in the trunk of the car): No problem, love

Scene 2: The Connors' house

Sarah(carrying the pumpkin, she walks through the door): We're home...

John(walking down the stairs): OH goody, another pumpkin to smash and destroy

Kitty(crying, she complains): Mommy, John is going to destroy my pumpkin

Sarah(giving Kitty the pumpkin): You can take the pumpkin into the kitchen

Kitty(joyfully, she skips into the kitchen): I am going to decorate it for Halloween

Sarah(angry, she turns to John): John Connor?

John: What?

Sarah: There will be no smashing pumpkins in this house

John: I was only just joking around with kit

Sarah(with a sigh, she walks away from John to go to the kitchen): OK, whatever you say

Scene 2: The Kitchen

Kyle(taking a beer out of the refrigerator): How are my favorite two girls in the whole wide world doing?

Sarah(smiling): We are fine

Kitty(showing Kyle her pumpkin): Daddy, mommy and I went to the pumpkin patch to buy a pumpkin. We are going to decorate it for Halloween.

Kyle(with a smirk): Thats cool, Kit

Sarah: I still don't know what I am going to be for Halloween

Kyle: Whatever you do, please don't be a lunatic

Sarah(offended, she yells at Kyle): Please shut up, I am not crazy

Kyle(laughing): I am sorry

Sarah(frowning): No, you are not sorry

Kyle(pulling Sarah into an embrace): May be a hug will put a smile on your face

(Sarah is so weak in the knees that she almost faints when Kyle passionately kisses her)

Sarah(referring to the kiss): You are getting good at that meaning public display of affection

Kyle: There is a whole lot more where that came from

Sarah: You look much more better with long hair and a mustache. Is it reality or just my imagination that you are getting more hotter by each second?

Kyle(touching Sarah's hair): I like your tinker bell hairstyle. The hair style fits you well and I consider it to be very sexy.

Sarah(blushing): Well thanks

Kitty: Mommy, are we going to finish decorating the pumpkin or what?

Sarah(getting back to business): I could always use some girly time

Scene: Later on in the day-nighttime

Situation: Kitty and John go Trick or Treating

Kitty : Mommy do I look okay?

(4 year old Kitty asked Sarah. This was her first time Trick or Treating)

Sarah : Yes you are to cute for words

(Sarah told her putting the finishing touches on her face paint. it was orange since she was dressed as a pumpkin. Kitty burst out laughing as John came downstairs in his vampire costume and she screamed as he began to chase her around the room)

Kyle : Nice look son

(Kyle laughed at his two kids running around the room)

Sarah : I'm gonna go get the camera before you go oh and Kitty we got another part to go with your costume

(Kyle handed it to Sarah and she gave it Kitty it was a little pumkin basket with a handle)

Kyle : you need something to put all your candy in right? (he smirked)

John : yeah sis let's go before all the good stuff is taken (he said like a big kid)

(Sarah got the two of them together and got the camera ready)

John : Mom that's so lame! (John wined and Kyle laughed again)

(Sarah just took the picture and Kitty smiled really big)

Sarah(warning John): just make sure you are back home by nine

John: Yes, ok, come on kit. Its almost seven so lets go terrorize the neighbors while the night is still young.

(Kitty took a look at the two huge pumpkins they had lit up against the door. Sarah took another picture when Kitty wasn't looking. She smirked as she left the house remembering the time when she went to the pumpkin patch with Sarah two days earlier)

(Kyle wrapped his arms around Sarah as they left)

Kyle: Thats two great kids, we have. I thank you so much for having them. I love you for being the mother of my children.

Sarah: Kyle, I love you too. I thank you so much for giving them to me.

Kyle: No problem, I love you so much it hurts. Everything that I am is in love with. You will always have my heart and thats a permanent lock.

Sarah: Being a life giver, a mother isn't quite so easy. I always have to sacrifice a part of myself everyday for my children. I don't really deserve your gratitude,but I thank you so much for caring about me.

Kyle: You always know how to bring me back to life. I will never give up on us for what we have is extraordinary and special.

Sarah: I am all yours tonight so what are we going to do?

Kyle(walking into the den to watch a movie): I am in the mood for some scary movies

Sarah(following Kyle into the den): May be I should join you

(The den three hours later, Sarah and Kyle are watching The Nightmare on Elm Street)

Sarah(frightened, she screams as popcorn flies everywhere on the couch): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(pulling Sarah close to his body): Come on, sweetheart, the movie isn't really that scary

Sarah(still frightened, she clings onto Kyle): How can you be so sure, hubby?

Kyle(with a smirk): Monsters don't exist

Sarah: I hate watching scary movies especially the nightmare on elm street. I am going to have nightmares when I fall asleep.

Kyle(with a sigh): OH boy, here we go again

Sarah: If you love me so much then you should buy me a dream catcher

(The door bell rings and Sarah answers the door carrying a loaded gun in her hands)

Children(holding out their bags): Trick or treat?

Sarah(placing candy into the children's bags): God bless you

Children(smiling as they leave the house): Thank you

(A little smirk comes upon Sarah's face as she closes the door and joins Kyle back in the den)

Kyle(curious): Who was that at the door?

Sarah(sitting down on the couch): Children

Kyle(with a sad tone in his voice): I miss my childhood

Sarah: At least you will get to live through your kids

Kyle(checking his watch): By the way, John and Kit should be home very shortly

Sarah: Hopefully, they haven't gotten themselves into any trouble

Kyle(laughing): Hopefully

(Hyper as the result of eating a lot of candy, John and Kitty run into the house catching their parents off guard. As usual, Kyle and Sarah have a hard time controlling their kids)


	62. Easy like sunday morning

Date: 11-11-2010

Kyle's p.o.v

Quiet moments of silent bliss

is a kiss of life upon my lips

and I don't miss the winter.

Solemn, Autumn brings to

my attention something brand

new about the Fall. The call

of the wild is irresistible and I

feel like a child again. In a

beautiful world full of fragile

things, my smile is considered

to be the sun. I don't understand

how it is a sin for me to be so

happy and carefree?. I am a rose

in bloom and there is no room in my

heart for gloom. I have inner peace

because I have a piece of heaven with

me everyday.


	63. Divine Beauty

Date: 12-20-2010

Sarah's p.o.v

I love you, my precious beloved daughter. Today marks your first birthday. I can't believe a year has passed since your birth. I remember you were born on Sunday,

December 20, 2009. I was forty four and a newly married back then. You were my "change of life" kid that was a Christmas miracle. My old age and Lymphoma

made the pregnancy to be really difficult. The doctor and your father thought we would die. Miraculously, we survived both the pregnancy and the birth. These days I

don't have cancer. Anyway,here I stand in the doorway watching you sleep. I hope you are dreaming about unicorns instead of robots. Sunlight kisses your beautiful

face. Saved by grace, this dance known as life never stops. A hug is a silent prayer from your heart to mine. "Happy birthday to you" I sing. "I turn one today" excited,

you remind me. Your blue eyes twinkle like stars in the night sky. "I know, love" I laugh stroking your long brown hair. I kiss your forehead and you kiss my cheek in

return. "We should go to I Hop for breakfast" you suggest. "We will go to I Hop after you make up your bed, wash up and get dressed" I order you. Obediently, you

follow my instructions and reap the benefits.


	64. Come with me if you want to live

Date: 12-20-2010

John's p.o.v

Locked closed doors,

our closed bitter hearts

suffer in silence. I miss

having you grace me with

your presence. You don't

want anything to do with

me, therefore I have grown

to love your absence. I hate

the silence between us so I

wonder what can I do to

breakthrough into you. Talk

is cheap and yet the waters

still remain deep bringing into the

light the matters of your heart.

Standing on the edge of glory,

love builds a bridge from your

heart to mine. We will always

be apart of each others lives

for as long as we keep holding

on to each other.


	65. The meaning of life

Date: 1-11-2011

Cameron's p.o.v

Missing in action,

being quiet is the

best option in a

world where the

son of God bleeds

crimson and drinks

poison. An undefined

being without a specific

meaning, God can be

anything including silence

and the angry voice of a

prophet. Numb, I am just

going through the emotions

hoping that a change will

occur in my life. I standstill

relaying on freewill and inner

strength to help me get through

the next transition in my life. Bored,

I am counting down the days until

Judgement Day.


	66. Fireflies

Date: 1-21-2011

Kitty's p.o.v

Hello,

can you

see the

yellow

halo on

top of my

head?.

I am

hanging

on by a

thread,

but you

can't read

my thoughts

on my lips or hips.

Fireflies are

out and the

skies seem a

little bit hazy.

The hazy skies

chase away all

of the butterflies

and I am feeling

lazy. Its a cycle,

this circle never

ends and I think

that I might go

crazy. I am bored

and I know that

I am useless this way.

Somethings gotta give,

Somethings gotta make

me believe that I am able

to survive in this coldhearted

world all by myself.


	67. Underattack

Date: 2-11-2011

Derek's p.o.v

Bad to the bone,

words made of stone

hit me like a wrecking ball

and eat my heart right

out of my chest. My heart

is broken and I am shaken

to the core of my existence.

No longer feeling as high as

the sun and moon in the sky,

I fall off my throne. Alone and

halfway gone, the stronger part

of myself can't last much longer.

I am done with believing in the

power of love and unity. Weighed

down by insults and burdens, I am

a victim of circumstance. Always rough

and tough, noone is nice enough to

take a chance on me and join me in this

dance known as life. My mind dwells in

a zone where there is less gratitude.

Everyone is always negative and never

has a positive attiude. There isn't one

kind soul on earth who isn't blind and

not sensitive to my problems. Noone

can hear me whenever I speak or I

am about to break.I fear that I may

never see the light of day again or

find a way to heal my soul. I fear that

I may never develop a sense of belonging

and quench my longing to be loved. Eventually,

I will learn to withstand the rain and push through

the pain with time. I will rise up from the ground

like a skyscraper again and rediscover the best

parts of myself in which consists of magic and

logic. The self crafted torn missing pieces of my

paper heart make up the fabric, soundtrack of my life.


	68. Looking for signs of life

Date: 2-21-2011

Sarah's p.o.v

There is no hope left in my world,

you are a gift that I give to myself.

You wonder how far that you will

have to go to lift up my spirits? You

wonder how far that you will have

to go to save a life, a shooting star

meaning me? Looking for signs of

life in my eyes, you breakthrough

into me and bring me back to life.

After all these years and tears, I

am still here clinging onto your

sweet voice of reason. I am barely

holding on to the person that I was

before the fall out.


End file.
